Have you got size fat? Viva La Bam
by WooWooMustard
Summary: about the goings on at Castle Bam, with romance added in.
1. Chapter 1

Background info: (many facts in this story may be wrong! We are sorry if they are)  
Penny Arnold is the child of Jennifer and Derek Raab, they already had a son named Chris Raab, but they didn't want another child and did not believe in abortion. So, Jennifer went away 3 months before she gave birth, to give birth in private and hand over the child to an English family. Only Jennifer and Derek knew about the child, their son Chris never knew he had a sister until he was 23. Penny (19) had lost her adoptive mother and brother, her adopted father (who had left a year before) didn't want anything to do with Penny, and so he told her the truth. Penny's "dad" phoned the Raab's and told them that Penny knew the truth. The Raab's didn't really want anything to do with her, but they told Chris in case he wanted to know her. For the past 2 months Penny and Chris have been phoning each other, they planned to meet up at a skateboarding tournament because there are a lot of people. Also, Chris' friend, Bam, was going to be there so Chris didn't feel like he was alone. Penny doesn't know that Chris is actually Raab Himself.

Story start

"Move your fat arse!" I half shouted, half laughed at Toni. She had fallen asleep in the car, on the way to the millennium dome, where a tourney was being held. Toni stumbled out of the car and fell onto the floor of the car park. "Ow!" she shouted as she hit the floor. I laughed even harder when she tried to get back up, and hit her head on the car door. "You'll get your come-upents! Penny! You'll get yours." she shouted in reply to my laughter. I shook my head and turned on heel, making my way to the main entrance. Not long after, I heard heavy footsteps behind me, and then felt a heavy weight on me.  
"To-Toni! Why you always gotta hump me?" I laughed as I pulled myself off of the floor, having fallen over due to Toni jumping on me. She picked her hat up and put it back on.  
"Cos you're just so god damn sexy!"

Okay, more info. Toni is Penny's best friend, also 19. Nearly 20. She's 5 ft 5, has mid-length black hair with pink streaks, brownish/green eyes, is normal weight, loves Japan, shopping, food, and of course, MONEY. That is why she works at a supermarket.  
Penny is the same height, has shoulder length hair that is bright red on top and black underneath, has blue eyes, a lip piercing and is average weight/size. She enjoys making funny short movies with Toni.

The dome was incredibly busy, people were rushing from one area to another to watch their favourite skaters compete. The place was also very nosey and smelt funny, due to all the different food stalls. Toni and me stood to one side of the Dome and watched everything that was going on. "So, when's your brother getting here?" asked Toni. "We're meeting at 1, so he may already be here." I replied. "We've got an hour and a half to waste then." stated Toni. "Lets go get some lunch, I'm starving." she rubbed her stomach, which was rumbling. "Why are you always hungry?"

Toni and I had become so engrossed in watching the competitions that I had nearly forgotten about my brother. We had to run (much to my disliking) to the main entrance area, which is where I agreed to meet Chris. On the way, we ran into quite a few people and tripped up a few times, but we just laughed it off. Puffed out, I leant against the side of the Dome to try and catch my breath. "Wh-where is he? We're...only 15...min- minutes late." Toni was puffed out too, I guess. "I don't know. I don't even know what he looks like." I replied once I could breath again. I stood up straight and tried to see over the sea of heads for someone who was also looking for someone, a futile attempt. "Aww goddamnit! I can't believe we ran the whole distance of this thing, getting hurt along the way, for nothing," complained Toni.  
"Lets call him." I suggested. "I mean, I do have his number." "Why do you insist on making me look like an idiot?" asked Toni. I smiled. "You do it yourself." Toni playfully hit me as a reply.

Chris POV  
Ring ring...ring ring.  
"Hey, Bam Bam can you answer my phone?" I shouted from the toilet cubicle. "Yeah ok." he replied. "Hello, Chris cant come to the phone right now as he's taking a shit, please may I take a message"  
"Dude!" I shouted." You don't need to tell them that!" I laughed. "OOOOH, you're Chris' little sister!" said Bam, very excitedly. "We'll be there when Chris is done...okay, see ya!" He put the phone down. "Yay! We get to meet your sister! We get to meet your sister!"

Bam and me had taken up a hiding spot behind a food stall very close to the main entrance. "So, what's your sister look like"  
Bam asked. I laughed. "No idea!" I ducked quickly before Bam could hit me.  
"Haha! Missed!...I bet that's my sister and her friend over there!" I was pointing to two girls standing near some bins not far in front of us. One had a large birthmark on her face, Penny said that Toni was weird, so I guessed that was Toni.  
"You think that's them?" questioned Bam.  
"Yeah, look at them"  
Bam shrugged. "Okay whatever you say." he didn't sound too convinced. Bam and I had to sneak our way towards them so that fan girls didn't attack Bam. When we got close enough, I jumped on who I thought was Penny.  
"Penny! Oh my god Penny!" I shouted. Bam began laughing, then I looked at the girl, she was very scared. "It's me, Chris!" The girl pushed me off of her and began kicking me. "You fucking pervert!" she screamed. A large crowd had gathered round to watch me getting beaten up by some girl who definitely wasn't my sister. "Bam, help me!" I said, but he was too busy laughing. Instead of waiting for Bam to help I jumped up and ran away, and for some unknown reason I was laughing. When I stopped I found that I had been followed.

Penny's POV "Okay, see ya soon." I said as I hung up the phone.  
"Whatcha laughing about?" asked Toni, with one eyebrow raised.  
"Oh, just the guy who answered the phone. Anyways, they should be here soon." I answered with a big grin on my face. I can't believe it. I'm actually going to meet my big brother. I'm so happy, someone from my real family cares, Yay!  
Toni and I had begun discussing the trip to Japan that we wanted to take, when none other than Raab Himself jumped on, a girl in front of us. I nudged Toni, and she saw too. Her face lit up. At first I thought what he was doing was funny, until he started calling her Penny. I looked at Toni; she looked as shocked as I felt. "You don't think that...he could be your brother, do you?" "It seems that way." I answered in dis-belief. We turned back to the scene in front of us, just in time to see Chris running off. Without a second thought I took off after him, I heard Toni following close behind.  
We had practically caught up with him when he stopped. I hesitated and took a step forward, just as he turned around. "Hey." he said "Err, hey. I-I'm Penny." I answered.  
He got a big grin on his face and then enveloped me in a hug. "I'm so glad I get to meet you at last!" he said happily. "Err, yeah nice to meet you too." my voice was muffled by the tight embrace. He laughed and let go. "Sorry, I must be squishing you." "Yeah, I couldn't breathe!" I joked.  
"Sorry, I just got over enthusiastic! I cant believe its you"  
"Well, hello hello. What do we have here?" came a voice from behind. I turned around, and I was face to face with Bam Margera! Whoa this is weird. Toni was stood slightly behind him and had an OMFG look on her face. Chris quickly picked me up and began shaking me, while saying, "She's my sister! MY SISTER!" Bam leaned towards Toni and said, "he's been drinking." Chris put me down.  
"So, LITTLE SISTER, what you and your mate wanna do?" "I dunno, Toni, any ideas?" I asked.  
"I could really go for a drink"  
We all agreed and started walking. "And a sandwich." I looked at her and she was acting like she had never said anything.  
We walked a few more places. "And a cookie." I rolled my eyes.  
"Are you hungry?" I said sarcastically.

We finally got to the drinks place. Toni had been listing food the whole way, Raab had been laughing. "So, do you girls watch my TV show?" asked Bam, with a cocky 'I know you do' smile.  
"Teeveee shooww?" I asked.  
Bam threw a chip at me and then smiled all innocently. "Yup. I watch Viva La Bam, what sane person doesn't?" I asked.  
"Dude! I can't believe you just wasted a chip like that. Food is precious," stated Toni. Bam laughed and began throwing chips at Toni, which she caught in her mouth. "Mmmm phetlyfpk kips." mumbled Toni, through a mouthful of chips.  
"What?" laughed Raab. Toni swallowed the food. "Thank you for the chips." "Hey, after the tourney, why don't we go to Russia?" suggested Bam.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Dunno, just something to do. We could get Ape, Phil, Dico, and Dunn to come too." said Bam.  
What about Rake and Vito?" Raab asked.  
"We'll leave them together and see what happens," laughed Bam evilly. I looked at Toni. She nodded. "Sure, why not?" I said.  
"Woo! We're going to Russia!" shouted Bam.  
"What about clothes and that?" I asked. "Clothes? Oh shit yea, what about clothes?" Toni said. I turned to her. "What, did you think we were just gonna wander around Russia NAKED?" I asked jokingly. Bams eyes widened.  
"You can go naked if you want." Chris stopped laughing. "Dude, that's my sister, don't say stuff like that"  
"Toni can go round naked though- right Toni"  
"Err, how bout no"  
"Dammit." exclaimed Bam. Chris turned to me. "We'll just get you new clothes in Russia." "Thank you, but I don't wanna mooch!" I laughed.

Ff to on the plane I was sat next to Chris and Toni was sat with Bam in the seats in front of us. We were in 1st class. "I still can't believe he's done this, just taking two people he barely knows to Russia." I said.  
Chris laughed. "He does stuff like this all the time, you better get used to it." "Aww shit!" we heard Toni say. "I forgot I have work tomorrow." she told me. "I guess you're gonna get fired." said Bam.  
"Well...it was a crappy job anyways, I can get another one. Going to Russia is more important."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the most awesomest room ever!" shouted Toni. The 3-hour flight was very pleasant, and now we were at the hotel room Toni and me were to share. Bam had booked everyone suites at the most expensive hotel in Moscow.  
"He went all out on this trip...he has too much money." I joked. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Chris poked his head round the door. "Me and Bam are heading to the bar, you coming?" "Nah, me and Pen are going to check the room out and the get some sleep, don't mind do ya?" Toni said.  
"Naw, go ahead. Well, we'll be in the bar all night if you need is." He was serious. "See you later." I smiled. He closed the door.  
"I can't believe it!" squealed Toni.  
"I know, this is the best." Toni sat down on the bed. "Bam and Raab. We're in Russia with Bam and Raab." We talked about how shocked we were, and how cool and nice they were. We fell asleep after a while.

Later I woke up and was lying there for a few minutes, just trying to wake up. The people in the next room must have just come back; I could hear muffled talking and laughing. The noise died down, and I nearly fell back asleep. There was a bang...and something else. Is it what I think it is? Yeah- moaning. Oh god, I don't wanna hear this. But it's funny. Then I remembered it was two guys. Ew. Ew. Ew. I leaned over and shook Toni a little. "Toni, wake up." She groaned and rolled over.  
"What time is it?" she mumbled, half asleep.  
"9.15. But listen." There was silence for a bit, and then the moaning started up again. We started giggling. "Shall we tell them to quieten down?" Toni said, and went to bang on the wall. "No, you cant do that!" We looked at each other and burst out laughing again. "Lets go down to the bar." I suggested.  
"Definitely." We got down there and the guys waved us over. "There's people having sex in the next room." was the first thing she said.  
"Two men." I pointed out.  
"It was gays? Oh my god ew." Toni was groced out. Bam and Raab looked at each other. "Weren't DiCo and Dunn in there though?" Bam said. Chris nodded. They both looked confused.  
"Are you sure they were doing it?" Raab said. "It sounded like it." Toni blushed. "It did. I heard it first and told Toni." I could feel myself blushing too. "I really need a drink"  
"Here, have a shot of Sambucca." suggested Raab as he pushed a glass towards me. "You too Toni." We did our shots and then ordered more drinks.  
"Yo! Bam, what the fuck are we doing in Russia?" shouted some guy behind us. Toni and me turned around to find Ryan Dunn and Brandon DiCamillo (DiCo in this fic) walking towards us. Toni and me looked at each other and smiled, remembering the moaning. The two guys took a seat at the table. "I wanted a holiday, anyway what happened to your shoes?" asked Bam. We were introduced to the 'moaners.  
"Hello, nice to meet ya...Bam I had to take my shoes off, my feet were killing me," said Ryan. DiCo laughed. "He was moaning, it sounded sick!" We all burst out laughing. Ryan looked confused.  
"Me and Toni heard you from our room, we thought people were having sex." I explained.  
"Eeew, that's disgusting!" Now Ryan was groced out. DiCo stopped laughing.  
"I can't believe I'm not good enough for Ryan Dunn." he stated in dis-belief. "Right guys, lets get to bed, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." said Bam, as he jumped up out of his seat. "What? I haven't even had a drink yet, I need beer you know Bam." complained Ryan.  
"Order room service, you can use a phone right? Actually I'm not so sure about that." with that Bam walked away. Chris yawned.  
"Come on little sis, let's all get some rest." "I'm not tired yet. Me and Toni are going to have a few more drinks." I replied. "Oh oh, I'll look after your sister...if it means getting a few more drinks." offered Ryan.  
"Yeah okay, night guys." said Chris. He kissed my cheek, got up and left. "I'll get the drinks, I'm nice like that." said DiCo.  
"So..do YOU know why we're in Russia?" Dunn asked.  
"No, sorry. He just randomly decided to come." Toni shrugged.  
"Goddamnit!"

Toni and I staggered back to the suite at about 5am, the hotel bar had shut at 12, and so we went into the town.  
"Penny! Stop laughing!" demanded a giggling Toni. "I can't open this goddamn door." Toni fell on the floor and started laughing.  
"Argrawr!" I turned around to see Ryan crawling on the floor like an army man towards his suite, with a grin on his face. DiCo wasn't far behind but he was hopping. In circles. Toni was just sunk on the floor, giggling. A hotel door opened, and out came a very tired looking Bam.  
"What the fuck are you doing? You're so loud." "Just trying to get into our rooms." Toni said innocently. Bam glanced at Ryan on the floor, and DiCo, still hopping.  
"Whatever." he slammed the door on us. About 10 minutes later I managed to get into our room, and just crashed out on the bed.

Chris POV  
I woke up to Bam, fucking, jumping on me.  
"Oof! Dude. no." I moaned.  
"Come on, we gotta get going, meeting Jess and that." "Well don't jump on me!" He replied by, well jumping on me. When he got off I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I got dressed and shoved my hat on. Style is important. When we were both ready I got my sister and Toni and we left. Bam had gotten us a nice limo, which we waited in for Ape and Phil. I sat in- between Penny and Toni. Ryan, DiCo and Bam were sat on one side, April and Phil the other.  
"Why, did you drink too much last night?" joked April. "Yeah I did." answered Ryan with a grin. He looked really pleased with himself.  
"So did these two young ladies here." Bam said, looking at Penny and Toni.  
"Well, I don't do it very often." Toni seemed embarrassed.  
"They wouldn't notice if you did, they'd be drunk too." I told her. She smiled at me.  
We got to this food place and met up with CKY. I looked at the menu. It wasn't good. It was weird stuff like sheep eyes. "Ew! There's no way I can eat here!" Bam had this stupid idea that Phil should eat some, and Bam will reward him. He fucking agreed. Oh my god. Phil put it to his mouth and Penny and Toni gagged.  
"Dude, that looks so gross." I laughed. April screamed once again as Phil put those weird looking things in his mouth. Bam was laughing.  
"I can't believe you just did that!" April said and playfully hit him.  
"They're not that bad." Phil said. Toni shook her head and laughed. "So gross." she said quietly.

Penny's POV Today was great; I can't believe we got to meet up with CKY! After lunch, (a disgusting lunch) we walked around for a bit. We ended up having a snowball fight. Bam put snow down my top, oh man that was cold. We saw some street entertainment, it was quite funny. Toni and I decided to take a nap, seeing as we only got 3 hours sleep the night before. Toni flopped on the bed. "They must think we're right old grannies." "Nah, they're nice." I said. Toni nodded and grinned. "Still like Raab?" I asked her. She had fancied him for AGES before we even met him. "Hell yeah! He's lovely." I started teasing her. This time she didn't find it funny. "Shut up Penny, it's getting really bad. And I know he wont like me, so..." she moaned.  
"You like him that much?" "Yeah." she sighed. I started going back to sleep and about 10 minutes later Toni spoke again. "He's so god dam sexy." Then I heard her scream into her pillow. I laughed. I was the person that got her into Chris in the first place. Well, I know who she's gonna be thinking about all night.

We woke up some time in the middle of the night. I jumped up and walked to the TV area. Why am I watching TV? It's all in Russian.  
I clicked off the screen and picked up an English magazine off of the table. Soon after, Toni came out to join me. She jumped over the head of the sofa and sat next to me.  
"I'm sooooo bored." she moaned.  
"Lets see if anyone else is awake. I'm sure one of them is probably drinking, but awake." I suggested.  
"Yeah alright, lets go."

We checked all their rooms, everyone but DiCo was asleep. "Deeecooo, we're bored!" I whined as I flopped down next to him on the sofa. DiCo put down his magazine and thought for a moment, when he smiled. "Well, Ape and Phil did ask me to get back at Bam for making Phil eat those eyes"  
"Sounds good." agreed Toni. "Got anything planned?" "No. I did find a bottle of what I think is the whipped cream, in the mini fridge thing. " He smiled. We sat there in silence for a moment.  
Then I smiled. "I think I have an idea. DiCo, bring me the whipped cream."

Toni, DiCo and I snuck into the suite that Chris and Bam shared. We crept past Chris over to Bam. "Now what?" whispered Toni.  
"Hang on." I whispered back. "DiCo, get the blanket off him." DiCo did as he was told and I gently climbed onto the bed. I shook the can as quietly as I could. Using two fingers, I lifted up the rim of Bams boxers. Toni and DiCo sniggered.  
"ssh!" I urged them. I put the nozzle of the can where my fingers were and squirted cream. "I have chocolate sprinkles!" laughed DiCo quietly. He handed me the little plastic shaker of chocolate sprinkles and I shook them on the cream. I laughed and climbed back off the bed, and we left the room.  
"Where did you get sprinkles from?" I asked. DiCo didn't get a chance to answer because we heard Bam shout, "EW!" The three of us laughed and ran out of the suite. "Who the fuck did this? It's like a fucking, penis sundae!" shouted Bam. We ran into DiCo/Ryan's suite and he locked the door. The three of us leant against the door, laughing.

I woke up the next day on DiCo's back, in front of the door. Toni was huddled in the corner. "Well, what freaky threesome happened here then?" asked Ryan. He looked like he had just woke up. I pushed myself off of DiCo and sat up.  
"Oh, we annoyed Bam, then must have fallen asleep in front of the door." I answered, while suppressing a yawn.  
"You annoyed Bam? Damn, you've got a hell day coming." laughed Ryan.  
"No! I'm far too pretty for a hell day, don't you think?" I jokingly asked.  
"We'll let Bam decide that."


	3. Chapter 3

#3 Have u got size fat?

Someone knocked on the door and Ryan opened it. It was Raab. I glanced at Toni, she looked happy. "Bam keeps going on about getting revenge. You're in for it now." he laughed. Toni did a sarcastic thumbs up sign. "I'll protect you Penny." DiCo said in a weird voice. "What about me?" Toni pouted.  
"I'm not a superhero, I can't protect 2 people at once"  
No one else offered.  
"I'll look after ya, seeing as no one else will." Raab said, putting an arm around her. She's gonna love that. I smiled at Toni, knowing that she was enjoying the attention from my brother.

At breakfast Bam kept looking at me and Toni and shaking his head.  
"Aww, is little Bammy upset?" asked Toni. I laughed into my cereal. "You girls are dead." replied Bam.  
"DiCo helped us!" Toni pointed out.  
"What?" Bam looked at DiCo, shocked. "You helped them? You traitor! You're dead too!" We all laughed at DiCo's very scared expression.  
"Yo!" someone shouted at the main entrance.  
"Aww fuck no!" shouted Bam.  
"What's going on?" I questioned, while looking at the group, confused.  
"I think its Vito turned up." laughed Raab.  
Toni and I spun round in our seats, and saw Vito and Rake coming into the restaurant area. Toni and I looked at each other. Vito was extremely annoying and Rake was just plain weird, so neither of us were happy.  
Toni and I were quiet for the rest of breakfast. Bam and the guys went to sort out a room for Rake and Vito. April and Phil went to explore the town, so Toni and I played cards in our suite until the guys were done.  
"I can't believe they turned up! I thought we were going to have a nice, QUIET time." moaned Toni.  
"Yeah, I know how you feel, let's just hope they're not always loud and annoying." I replied.  
"Yeah...hope...Oh gosh damnit! Why have you only got one card left? Have you got a queen?" asked Toni.  
"No, Rakes downstairs, go fish." Our game was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" we said at the same time. Raab then strutted in, which made Toni and I laugh. "We're done now girlies. We're just gonna head into town and see what happens." "OKAY!" I smiled, jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Toni to clear up the cards.

Toni's POV  
I bent down to start picking up cards, when Raab came over to help me. Oh my god, I'm alone with Raab!  
"Why were you two quiet at breakfast?" he asked.  
"Oh, we don't like Vito that much." I was picking up cards slowly so I would have more time to talk to Raab.  
"I don't like him much either"  
I had to turn away from him to pick up some other cards, and I thought I could feel him watching me. When I turned back he was just picking up cards with a goofy (cute) grin on his face. I smiled and shook my head.

Penny's POV I ran out of the room hoping to give Raab and Toni time to talk, I thought it would make Toni happy. Instead of waiting for the lift, I ran down the stairs into the main lobby. Although I didn't realise I was about to run into Ryan, who went crashing into a luggage trolley behind him. The guys and I cracked up.  
"I'm so sorry Ryan, I didn't see you there." I said, in- between laughs.  
"Haha, I've never seen Random Hero fly before!" laughed Bam. "What the whzadly doodly bubbha!" shouted Vito, as he waddled over to us. I leant to DiCo, who was stood to my right, and whispered,  
"What the hell did he say?" DiCo sniggered, "I have no idea!" "Calm down Vito! We were just making Ryan fly...oooh, making Ryan fly! I have an idea." exclaimed Bam. Ryan sat up in the midst of the luggage. "Oh hell no." Bam turned to Rake, who was on my left. "Call Glomb! We need him here, now." ordered Bam, who was smiling evilly. I turned to DiCo.  
"This sounds like it's gonna be fun." DiCo laughed. Rake went to help pick up luggage with Ryan, and Bam came over to DiCo and me. "Where'd your brother get to?" he asked. "Dunno." I replied. "Does it really matter? He'll be here in a minute anyways...I think"  
Bam smiled. "Naw it does matter, I mean, with him around I couldn't do this." Bam quickly grabbed me and picked me up. threw me over his shoulder and ran outside of the hotel.  
"What the hell! DiCo, you're supposed to protect me!" I screamed, as I tried to get Bam to let go of me. Bam began to laugh like a maniac as he ran towards the massive water feature that was just outside the main entrance. "Don't you DA-" I started, but it was too late. He'd thrown me into the fountain, and I was drenched. Thank god I'm wearing a black top!  
"Thanks a lot Brandon Cole Margera. These are the only clothes I have at the moment!" I shouted, but it just made him laugh even harder.

Toni's POV We finished picking up the cards and walked back down to the lobby.  
"What the whzadly doodly bubbha!" We could hear Vito even from up the corridor, and round the corner. Raab laughed. He had such a cute laugh.  
"At least he's here so we can take the piss out of him." he said. "Haha, this is gonna be fun." We turned the corner just in time to see Bam run outside with Penny over his shoulder. Raab walked off and joined Dunn. That was the best 5 minutes of my life. We all started walking outside and saw Bam pointing and laughing at Penny, who was drenched from being thrown into the fountain. It was pretty funny. I heard Raab laughing again. "You jerk!" Penny shouted. She stepped out of the fountain. Suddenly she pushed DiCo in. "Next time protect me!" she joked. I started laughing, and glanced at Raab. He was looking at me too. I only glanced at him though, so I'm not sure. I'm sooooo happy right now! "Ok come on, let's get you some new clothes." Bam offered.

Penny's POV Finally, clothes! We'd been out for hours shopping, mainly mucking around, but it was fun. We'd also seen Chris Pontius in one shop. He was great! And he had invited us all to dinner that night. Toni and I went straight to our suite and got changed; I had been wearing some of Raab's clothes and DiCo's jacket. As we were walking out of the suite, someone, a very naked someone came out of our bathroom.  
"Holy shit!" Toni said, but I was already out of the room and on the trail for Bam. I waltzed into his suite and glared at him as he read a book. Toni stormed in after me.  
"Tim Glomb? Tim fucking Glomb!" she said. Bam started laughing. "I don't wanna be stuck with duck tape man!" "He's always naked." I added. "Like right now." Bam laughed even harder.  
"Oooh you just wait Margera, you just wait." Toni jokingly threatened.  
"Why, what are you gonna do about it?" "I'll think of something." "I'll get you first." Bam said,  
"I have someone protecting me actually." She sounded so smug. "Yeah that's me!" We heard Raab shout from another room. Bam rolled his eyes. "He'll just sleep through everything." Raab came walking in and Bam grinned at him. Raab stopped moving.  
"What"  
"Nothing." Raab looked confused and just shrugged. He went and sat by Toni (ooh). Haha, my brother is so un-obvious.

Toni's POV We were now at dinner with Penny, Bam, Raab, DiCo, Ape, Phil, Rake, Vito, Pontius and his girlfriend. Chris actually chose a nice restaurant.  
Ryan wasn't there. Vito got kicked out for being too loud. It was kinda embarrassing. Not long after that Bam and Raab went off somewhere.  
I kinda missed Raab. He didn't see DiCo pissing Rake off. It was hilarious. He kept shoving the mustard pot under Rake's nose and stuff, and he put spoonfuls of mustard on Rake's dinner. He got so angry, I couldn't stop laughing. Penny started joining in, her and DiCo together is actually really funny. They should go out.  
"Aargh!" "What the hell is that?" shouted April. Everyone in the restaurant ran outside to where the sound came from. Our group pushed passed everyone else; we knew it had something to do with Bam. We stood in the street and looked around, when we saw a huge crane. Then something flew past infront of us. It only took a second to realise it was Random Hero! A long rope was tied to him and the crane, so he was swinging, meant to be flying as he was posing like a super hero. He was also wearing a lime green and yellow super hero outfit. It was so funny! I could hear Raab laughing from the top of the crane. "Random Hero is screaming like a little girl." laughed Penny, who was leaning on DiCo to stay up.

Penny's POV  
Pontius and his girlfriend came back to our hotel. We all sat in the bar getting drunk. "That's the funniest thing I ever saw!" I commented to Ryan about the flying. "It was great"  
Ryan laughed. "It was embarrassing. And it hurt"  
"Aww, poor ickle Ryan." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm glad someone cares."

The next day I woke up before everyone else. I didn't know what to do so I decided to go get a newspaper. I'm sure they sell English ones somewhere. I completely forgot about Glomb staying in our TV area and tripped on him. "Ah shit!" I moaned as I pulled myself off him.  
Unfortunately for me he woke. I mean, I don't mind him, but he sleeps naked.  
"Glomb, put it away!" I shouted, as I diverted my eyes. He just laughed. "Fine, I'll get dressed, but wait a minute for me." "Fine, fine."

Glomb walked with me to find a newspaper, which I didn't mind, he was actually really funny.  
"When you guys heading home?" he asked.  
"Two, three days." "Cool, cool." he replied. "So, you have a thing for Dunn, ay." He looked at me with a smile and a cocked eyebrow.  
"No! I mean...he's alright, I just don't like him like that." I answered.  
"Ahh, sorry, it's just you two were very friendly last night." "That was the drink, definitely the drink." I laughed. "Oy! There aint nothing wrong with that man!" said Glomb, in a very camp accent. When we returned, no one was up yet. "Those guys suck!" complained Glomb. I nodded in agreement.

Our last few days in Russia flew by. Ryan got free drinks wherever he went, because he was in the national paper, after the flying stunt. I was a little upset that I didn't get to spend much time with Raab. The main reason to meet up was so we could get to know each other better and we hadn't really. I guess that was kind of made up by hanging out with his mates, who were all great. Although, you know your mind is getting warped when Glomb naked doesn't bother you anymore, and making a fool of yourself in public is just really funny.  
On the plane home Seating: row 1 Toni, me, Raab, Glomb row 2: Bam, Rake, DiCo, Ryan row 3: April, Phil, Vito, stranger.  
"Meka inda paperka?" said Ryan, who was trying to get a free drink.  
"I do speak English sir." answered the stewardess, who just walked off.  
"Rake, get your hair outta my face!" ordered Bam. The flight was pretty much like that the whole way home.  
"psst Toni," I whispered. "Do you still like Raab?" "Hell yes!" she shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. She blushed and lowered her head. "Hells yes" she repeated in a whisper. I laughed.  
"Good, because I have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

#4 Have You Got Size Fat?

"How the hell did you get us all rooms at the Ritz?" shouted a very excited Ape, "you know you don't always have to spend so much money"  
Bam laughed and stepped into the hotel elevator, we all followed. "I didn't pay for the rooms, MTv did." he said, "I have a meeting with them before we start the next season, and I wanted to stay here"  
The elevator suddenly jutted up quickly, throwing Vito into me.  
"To-Toni, HELP ME!" I whimpered.  
"Vito get your fat arse off of her! You're killing her!" laughed DiCo.  
"what? what?" asked Vito, he got off of me and turned around, "oh, its Penny, I thought it was a cushion on the wall"  
The elevator door pinged open and every one filed out laughing, apart from me. I could hardly breathe, but the nice bellboy helped me out.  
"You alright?" asked a concerned DiCo.  
"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine thanks", I smiled at him, "hey Bam hurry up and give us the goddamn keys! I need a shower, I feel un-clean!"

After my shower I sat in the T.V. area with Toni.  
"I cant believe the smarmy little bitch got these rooms for free!" said Toni with a smile, " I wish I had connections like that"  
"me too!" I agreed. I looked around the room, "this place is snazzy!" Then neither of us said anything for a while. "Its weird not having Glomb around to fill the silence"  
"yeah" agreed Toni, "lets go find him and tell him he can stay with us instead of Vito, as long has he promises to wear clothes at all possible times"  
"yeah alright." we both got up to go to the door, "is Glomb becoming our new best friend, I mean we didn't like him at the beginning"  
"maybe" shrugged Toni.

ff to the next day/I I was laying in bed with my eyes shut, still half asleep, when I heard some one, or many some ones enter my room.  
"Sshh, you'll wake her up" I recognised the voice as Bam's.  
"She'll kill you." whispered Toni.  
"I don't care, she did it to Me." answered Bam.  
Now I was fully awake, but I still kept my eyes shut. Luckily I had listened to DiCo's advice that he had given me the other day.  
Never go to bed with out protection/I So, I hid a small power stun gun under my pillow. Haha sucks to be you Bam! I felt the bed sink and the covers move down a bit, so I moved my arm in my 'sleep' to under the pillow. Just as I heard bam shake the can, I whipped out the stun gun and got him in the arm. He squealed and fell of the bed.  
I looked around the room, every one apart from Ape, Phil and Vito were there, and they were all laughing.  
I turned to Toni, "don't you be laughing you traitor! You just wait until you fall asleep." She looked scared and I laughed evilly.  
Bam recovered quickly and jumped on to the bed, careful not to sit too close to me, "so what we gonna do today?... You Girlies know anywhere good"  
"oooo, lets go to china town for lunch!" I replied "yeah then on to Covent Gardens!" added Toni

ff to at the tube station/I "hey Raab go see where Leister Square is on the tube map over there, I'm not sure what line we need." I ordered. Raab walked off to the map, "can he read?" I asked to no one in particular, "Toni go with him just in case" She was more than happy to oblige.  
Once Raab and Toni were out of site, I said, "RUN!" The Guys laughed and we ran quickly for the exit. Well apart from Phil and Vito who just waddled quickly.

Raabs PoV  
We finally found Leister Square on the tube map. It took a while; some one else should have done it. Toni and I walked over to where the guys should have been, but they weren't there. Oh great. Toni was looking at me confused.  
"They're not round the corner are they"  
I looked around, "no, they've ran off"  
"we can't phone them either, no phone signal. Where do you think they went"  
I shrugged. "No idea, but I'm not spending the day looking for them, where'd you wanna go"  
Toni thought for as moment. "erm... Camden?" she asked.  
"Sure" I didn't care where we went; it was cool just to hang out with her. We walked to the right platform and got on the train. Toni rested her head in her hand and she looked kinda worried. She was really quiet too.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head.  
" I hate going on the tube, I don't know why though. I just get really tense, but you're never on it for long, so"  
"oh ok. We only have two more stops." I pointed out. She nodded and smiled, she had a cute smile.

We got to Camden and it was pretty cool. It weren't that busy either. I was getting to know Toni quite well now, she was really funny. I could have a laugh with her. She kept tripping up and nearly falling over, HaHa.  
We went to a shop and I ended up buying another hat. Toni got a CKY T-shirt and some other stuff that I can't remember. We got back on the tube again and we decided to head to China town. We ended up going to a lot of places, and of course the Japanese Centre. It was quite crowed after that.

Toni's PoV  
Omg, Omg, Omg. I'm spending the day with Raab. This is great. He's a really nice guy. I was a bit embarrassed when I told him that I was afraid of going on the tube but he was really nice about it.  
Actually, at one point it got really crowded so he held my hand. I'm not annoyed at every one else for running off, I'm actually glad they did it.  
Raab is so lovely. He just...wow. He brought me lunch then we went for a walk through the park. I linked arms with him and then we just talked about random stuff. It was nice. Then the BEST THING EVER happened.  
He suddenly jumped on me and we fell over, he had his arms around me. We stopped laughing, but he didn't let go of me. We just laid there, cuddling, him stroking my hair. This is the happiest I've been in my whole life!

Raab's PoV  
I just felt like cuddling Toni. I really liked her, she was... wow. We fell on the floor laughing, but I didn't want to let go of her. This felt so good; I really wanted to be with her. OH SHIT- jessi! My, um... Girlfriend. Oops. I'm such a jerk.  
"I think we should get back to the hotel room now." I said, and stood up. Toni got up slowly and brushed her self down.

Toni's PoV  
Raab just got up suddenly. Did I do something wrong? On the way back he seemed really off with me. I'm so confused.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing" muttered Raab.  
We got back to the hotel and Raab just stormed of to his room. Did he even like me at all? I sighed and walked into my room.  
Penny was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. When she heard me she looked up and grinned.  
"How was your day with Raab?" she asked. I flopped down on the couch.  
"Confusing"  
Penny put her magazine down, "what happened"  
I told her about how well we were getting on and what happened in the park. How it felt and that I thought he wanted to be with me too, then how all of a sudden his mood just changed. How he didn't say a word all the way to the hotel.  
"It was so awkward"  
"That's weird. I can talk to him about it, if you would like. I could do it tomorrow, I mean he is my brother and I do need to spend time with him." Suggested Penny.  
I thought for a moment. "yeah... I just need to know why he acted like he did, or I can't relax. Thank you!"

Penny's PoV What Penny and the Guys got up to  
We ran out of the tube station and didn't stop until we got to a corner. We all just burst out laughing. You better thank me for this Toni  
"why'd you do that?" asked Bam.  
"Just to see what happens" I shrugged.  
"What we gonna do now?" asked DiCo.  
"Well I'd like to see Buckingham Palace, do you know how to get their Penny?" asked April.  
"Err, yeah but only from Piccadilly Circus." I answered.  
"Well that's settled then." said Bam as he clapped his hands together, "Now we just have to wait for Vito and Phil to catch up"  
We all turned to see them going as fast as the could up the street, it was amusing.

Out side Buckingham Palace  
"Oh, isn't it magnificent." sighed April.  
"Oh, yeah. A real bundle of fun!" replied Bam sarcastically.  
"Ape, you can go look inside if you want. There's a tour called the 'stately rooms', you just head up the left side, over there see." I suggested.  
"Ooo, come one Phil." ordered April, "I'll see you look later. And BEHAVE YOURSELVES"  
We were all stood next to the water features out side of the Palace just as the changing of the guard took place.  
"What the hell are they doing?" asked Ryan.  
"The changing of the guard." answered rake.  
Bam turned to Rake, "how do you know that"  
"I read it on a sign over there." answered Rake.  
Bam hit him "CKY crew are NOT allowed to read! Its dangerous"  
I was laughing a Rake.  
"Why do you always laugh at me"  
I just shrugged.  
"Hey guys, where's Vito?" asked Ryan who was looking around.  
"Where could he have waddled to now?" asked Bam, who seemed a bit pissed.  
"A food place?" suggested Glomb with a shrug. The guys returned to me, "err, well there's some food stall in ST. James Park, that's right over there.

We split into two teams to search for Vito. Me, DiCo and Ryan made team one and bam, Rake and Glomb made team two.  
My team had no luck finding Vito, although we weren't really trying. We decided to take a 'break' and ended sitting by the lido (cold, open air, swimming in a pond thing)  
"How the hell could we loose Vito?" asked Ryan "I know, its like loosing the moon." smiled DiCo I laughed, wow, I really laugh a lot. DiCo looked at me and smiled.  
"Gimmie! Gimmie!" --- shouts from a distance.  
"Here comes Vito." I sighed "yup the grounds shaking." added DiCo.  
We watched as team two lured Vito up the side of the lido by walking in front of him with food.  
"Hmm." muttered Ryan "Watcha Thinkin'?" I asked.  
Ryan turned to smiled me maliciously; "I'm getting my own back on Bam." he jumped up and walked over to the approaching team 2.  
I looked at DiCo and sighed, "he's going to push Bam in the lido isn't he"  
Dico laughed and got up, "more than likely" he held out his hand to help me up.  
As we walked over to team two we saw Ryan try to push Bam from behind, but Bam just moved out of the way and Ryan went crashing into Rake, and they both fell into the lido.  
DiCo and me just fell on the floor with laughter. Especially when Rake popped up in the water, looking like a sea hag.

Penny's PoV, but its the next day when she goes to spend time with Raab  
When Raab answered the door he seemed really happy, I walked straight in.  
"so... Toni told me about what happened yesterday." I said damn I shouldn't have just come straight out with it. A HI Raab would have been much better  
Raab instantly looked pissed off, slammed the door and angrily flopped into the couch. He just started at a space on the wall.  
I slowly sat down next to him, "are you going to tell me why"  
He sighed and looked at his socks, "I already have a girlfriend." he admitted shamefully.  
"Oh no. Why did you act all flirty and stuff with Toni in the first place?" I sounded a bit stressy, but who cares, this is my best friend he was using.  
"'Cos I forgot, OKAY!" he shouted.  
"You forgot you had a girlfriend?" I said, unconvinced.  
"Yeah, stupid isn't it?" he sounded sad as he spoke, "I just... I like Toni so much, and I forgot about everything when I was with her. She was all I could think about. But I still love Jessi. I think. I just cant do that to her. I mean what if I break up with jessi for Toni and then things don't work out? Damn it, this is so hard!" he explained.  
"That is hard." I leant on my brother and hugged him, "I'm sorry Raab I didn't mean to shout... I don't think Toni, no; Toni would never want to break you two up. But it's your decision. You have to do what you FEEL is best"  
We stayed like that for awhile, both in our own little worlds.  
"I really don't know what to do." sighed Raab.  
"Lets think about this later, I mean we're brother and sister and yet we haven't hung out yet, I feel like I barely know you. I mean I didn't even know you had a girlfriend"  
"huh, yeah your right" agreed Raab.  
Raab and I went out around London, just talking and drinking coffee. We talked about a lot of things, but I mainly asked questions about our family.  
He was a nice guy, it sucked that Toni couldn't be with him.  
When we got back the hotel we found out that bam had gotten tickets back to West Chester, and the plane left the next day! Talk about short notice!  
"And you two are coming with us!" Bam, a very excited Bam, told us (Toni and I.  
"cool, and why you so happy about this?" I was suspicious of Bams happy mood.  
"Cos it mean I have more people to torture!" he laughed evilly and left went to his room.  
I shook my head and sighed "okay, well me and Toni better pack, see you at dinner Raab"  
"yeah same, see ya"  
Toni and I where half way through packing when Toni released she should phone her parents to explain what was going on.

Raab's PoV  
we're going back to Westchester and I have no time to talk to Toni. She's going to find out about jessi, this is seriously going to suck.  
I really don't know what to do! Jessi and me have been together nearly two years, and this could go somewhere. Where as I've only had feelings for Toni for a few days and known her for about a week, it could go nowhere.  
Jessi or Toni? Jessi or Toni? Jessi or - Fuck this. I was so angry I punched the wall. I stormed out of my room and went for a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

#5 Have You Got Size Fat?

Penny's POV  
Toni had been on the phone to her parents for about half hour, and I didn't think she was anywhere near done.  
I packed my last piece of clothing and shoved my bag onto the floor of my bedroom. I wandered into the TV. room, Glomb was their sitting on the couch watching punk'd. I stood next to him and sighed. He looked up. "What's wrong"  
I looked down at him and tears began to form in my eyes. This is stupid, I shouldn't be so emotional. "Come sit with Me." urged Glomb. I climbed onto Glomb's lap and put my arms around his neck. "Ooh Glompy"  
He laughed. "What's wrong? I 've never seen you look so unhappy, you're always smiling"  
I looked up at him, he looked concerned. "I...I feel like I'm going to have to choose...choose between my brother and my best friend. And I don't want to! But if things don't work out I'll have to." Tears began to escape; Glomb held me close and stroked my hair. "What do I do if I have to choose? I mean, Toni's always been there for me, I know I can always count on her. But Raab's my brother. The only family I have, or at least wants to know me, and I want a family. I love Chris, I love that he's my brother, I don't want to lose him, but I love Toni too and I'd die if I lost her...what do I do?" I was crying really hard by the end. "I don't know what's going on, but in situations like this the answer is always the same. Do what you FEEL is best." answered Glomb. I smiled,  
it was the same advice I have Raab. Glomb kissed my forehead. "Feeling better after crying"  
"Yeah, thanks for listening"  
"It's ok, now, please get off so I can change my top that you got all wet." said Glomb. "Yeah yeah, I'm getting off ya." I climbed off of him and wiped away excess tears. Glomb went to find a t-shirt and I sat back on the couch.  
The door suddenly opened and Ryan ran in. He looked incredibly scared.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked, jumping up. He smiled. "Nothing, it's just time for dinner.

Dinner was erm...interesting. Bam thought it would be funny to see how much Vito could eat in 15 minutes. Raab was nowhere to be seen. Toni was moping. Ryan was already drunk and trying to put a carrot up his nose. Glomb and Rake were discussing modern architecture,  
DiCo and I were talking about why giraffes had long necks...we never did figure that one out.

Toni's POV  
We were all waiting at Heathrow Airport. Our flight was leaving soon and Raab still hadn't arrived. I guess it was something to do with me. I still hadn't asked Penny about her talk with Raab, I was afraid of what she might tell me. She seemed a bit distant with me though...maybe it's because Raab's her brother. Oh I don't know.  
"Raab you little fucker" How late are you?" Bam shouted.  
"Bam please, there are children around." April scolded. I turned around and saw a very haggard looking Raab making his way over to us. He had obviously been out all night, drinking. I looked at Pen, she just raised an eyebrow. What was Raab beating himself up over? What's going on?

Penny's POV  
We took the two seaters next to the windows in 1st class. Plane seats: Toni, Glomb, Bam and Ryan, then in the next row was me, DiCo, Raab and Rake. The row after that was Ape, Phil and Vito had two seats.  
"No." I shook my head. "No I won't look!" DiCo was trying to make me look out of the window. "Why?" he asked, with a sad face.  
"Because I'm afraid of heights"  
"Really." DiCo seemed excited with the news. "Yes." I replied with a suspicious tone. DiCo smiled. "It's nice to know what people are afraid of when they're staying at Castle Bam"  
DiCo and I spent most of the flight discussing animals that made us laugh, until I fell asleep on his shoulder.

Toni's POV  
"Glomb, do you know why Penny is being so off with me?" I asked him. It was halfway through the flight and I was still dwelling on what was going on.  
"I have no idea what's up with you two, but whatever it is, she's upset by it. I'm sure she'll be ok when we get to West Chester though." Glomb answered. Okay, now that's sorted, I just have to figure out what's going on with Raab...hmm...maybe it's because I'm Penny's friend...Nah. Penny would have told me already if it was something stupid like that. Maybe I did something or he thinks I'm not good enough for him. I mean, he is or was lovely, everything I could want in a guy, so maybe I'm not good enough. Nah that's not it, I'm definitely not that bad. I really should talk to Raab when we get to West Chester, I hate not knowing. I just want this all sorted out. I hope we do end up together.

Raabs POV  
I know I should tell her right now, but I wanna talk to her privately. Oh god, I feel soooo bad. I don't know what to say to her. She's so sweet,  
I shouldn't be doing this to her. I reached out to tap her shoulder, but I pulled back. I am such a wuss. We landed, and I felt really nervous. I kept going to talk to Toni, but chickened out each time. Why am I doing this? I clenched my hands. We turned the corner, and there was someone I REALLY didn't want to see right now. Jessi was beaming at me. Shit. Ok, act normal. She ran over and hugged me. "I missed you!" she told me.  
"Missed you too." Ha. I totally forgot about her. I let go and kissed her. I took her hand and walked on with the others. I glanced at Toni, and she looked sooo upset, like she was gonna cry. I tried to look like I was sorry. Fucking hell, I've gotta introduce them as well. I told Jessi who Penny and Toni were, and vice versa. Luckily Toni didn't act like she was pissed off or anything.

Toni's POV The flight had been very long and very boring. Once we got our bags we began to walk towards the main exit. We were walking through the area where the relatives/friends wait, when a shrill voice from the crown called out, "Chris! Chris!" I stopped in my tracks; I could hear my own heartbeat. Please be a fan, please be a fan! Of course I knew it wasn't a fan. A twig like woman, with a head full of blonde hair and big blue eyes ran from the crowd and into Raabs arms. Well this makes sense. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and it was Penny.  
"Sorry." she mouthed. "Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, not that anyone could hear me over the noise.  
"I didn't know she was gonna be here, and I expected Raab to talk to you, I'm really sorry." she really did sound sincere.  
"No, it's not your fault."

The journey to Castle Bam was hell! All our luggage was taken in a different car as we were driven in a stretched limo. The worst idea in thee history of time. I was already hurt because Raab had someone else, but now I had to be stuck in a limo with her. I was so jealous. Of course I wanted Raab to be happy no matter what, but I would prefer it if he was happy with me.  
"I'm not saying this to make you feel better, but isn't her voice annoying?" whispered Penny. "Yeah, like a chipmunk." I added, we both sniggered.  
"I don't think she sounds like a chipmunk." DiCo whispered.  
Penny hit him lightly on the arm. "Were you eavesdropping?" DiCo looked at his shoes and smiled. "Maybe." Penny turned to me. "Maybe we're just not used to her accent, no one speaks like her in England. It would explain why DiCo doesn't agree with us. That or he's a dumb ass"  
"Oi! I's not stoopid." Penny hit DiCo again, but he just smiled. At least someone's happy. I sighed; this stay at Castle Bam was going to be a nightmare.

Penny and I were, yet again, sharing a room. Not that I really minded because it would give us plenty of time to talk. "I am really sorry you know." she said for the thousandth time, as she unpacked. "I know! You don't have to keep telling me." I sighed as I laid on the bed. "You know what makes this even worse?" I asked. Penny sat down on her own bed, cross-legged. "The fact that she's nice?" she answered.  
"Yeah." I was laying on my back, staring at the ceiling. "If she was a bitch I wouldn't mind, but she's nice...oh this sucks so bad." "I dunno, I think you may be wrong." said Penny as she juggled with some rolled up socks. I sat up on my elbows and looked at her. "What do you mean?" "Well, when I spoke to him, he said I still love her I think." "That's supposed to make me feel better? I still love her!" I asked. Penny threw one of her rolled up socks at me. "I think! He said I still love her. I THINK. He's not sure. You're in with a chance and it wouldn't be your fault if they split up, all you have to do is last the 3 weeks we're here for." said Penny triumphantly. I smiled. Thank god she analysis' anything said to her.

Penny's POV I'm so proud of myself. I came up with a way of getting my brother with Toni. I'm just great like that. I had gotten bored of waiting for everyone to unpack so I decided to explore the house. Man does Bam know how to decorate! I walked into the laundry room, not knowing what it was and I found Ryan there. I stood in the doorway shocked. Ryan knows how to do laundry. That thought only lasted a second when he started kicking the washing machine. "Err Ryan, that's not nice." I said. Ryan turned to me and he went from angry to relieved. "Penny! You're a girl! Show me how this is done"  
I decided to let the sexist remark pass since he didn't look like he meant it. "I really don't know how." "Oh poppycock." Ryan waved away my reply. "Just help me out...please." "I can try." And I did try, and Ryan tried, but all that trying just resulted in a big mess, a broken washing machine and a room full of bubbles. "Well you're in for it when April gets back." I stated. Ryan and I had taken up seats on top of the washing machine and dryer. "What do you mean I'm in for it, you're the one who broke it!" defended Ryan.  
"Yeah, but you got me involved. Anyway, the fact that you tried to do it yourself will confuse April so much that she wont have a go at you, she'll probably forget to." Ryan laughed. "Hey, lets see how long it takes for the others to find us"  
"Do they even know this room exists?" I asked. An hour and a half later Bam found us, he laughed at the mess. In the time it took to find us I learnt a lot, like Bam was making Toni and me members of the CKY crew, and that we were going to have an initiation process. I also learnt something else far more interesting than that, something Raab had never told me. According to Ryan, Raab had asked Jessi to marry him a week before he came to see me, but she turned him down. She wasn't ready just yet. Raab was hoping Jessi would want to get married soon, that's why he's still with her. I had no idea how reliable the information was since it came from Ryan. But it explained a lot, like why Raab is still with her and why he may have doubts about being with her. It's amazing how Ryan helps more when he's not trying to.

That night I couldn't sleep. I didn't know if it was because I had so many things going through my head or because I was afraid something might happen to me. Dico --- "Rule #1, NEVER go to sleep without a lock on the door."/ I couldn't take staring at the ceiling anymore, so I quietly got out of bed and crept into the hallway. Slowly shutting the bedroom door behind me, I headed for the only signs of life. To my right and a little further up the hall was someone playing a video game. Careful not to wake anyone,  
I went over to the open door and inside...yup no surprise there, DiCo was playing Mortal Combat. I invited myself in and sat on the bed, only to find I was sitting on Glomb. Without taking his eyes off the screen, DiCo said, "Glombs staying the night so Bam gave him my bed. Why are you still awake anyway?" "Can't sleep." I answered as I re-adjusted myself so I was actually sitting on the bed and DiCo next to me on the floor. "Yeah, I get that. What's it called, insomidoid?" questioned DiCo.  
"Insomnia." I laughed. "That's it, hey wake Glomb up." "Why?" I asked.  
"To see what he does." replied DiCo.  
"He's naked, isnt he." "DiCo laughed. "Damnit...Do you know how to play?" he gestured to the screen.  
"Nope." "Damn, I wanted a challenge, I beat everyone so easily." bragged DiCo. "Hey GLOMB!" "No wait! Don't wake him up." I jumped and ran out of the room. I think I should try to sleep again.

The next morning I sat at the kitchen table, eating my coco pops by myself... no one else was awake. I put on a cky album and day dreamed.  
"GARRRRRR"  
"ARGHED" I screamed as I jumped out of the chair and landed on the floor. I looked up and saw DiCo smiling down at me.  
"You going to help me up Mr.Dicamillo? Or just laugh at me"  
"both." he held out a hand and pulled me up, while laughing at me.  
I sat on the chair and dusted my self off. "Why did you do that? You scared me SO much!" I asked as DiCo took a spoon full of my coco pops.  
"'Cos you ran away last night... I wasn't really going to wake up Glomb." he answered.  
"Well, what you expect. Naked Glomb is scary, of course I ran away." I pointed out.  
"Yeah, but I expected you come back when he didn't wake up... I got lonely." said DiCo with a mock sad face.  
"You were lonely with out me?" I laughed, "You had Glomb"  
"its not the same." stated DiCo as he left.  
I stared at my cereal; did DiCo actually say he missed me? I was like two rooms away...I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Have you got size fat? #6

Raabs POV  
I decided I was sorting all this mess out with Toni. Right now. No chickening out. Eventually I knocked on the door. When she answered her eyes were all red like she had been crying. "Can I come in?" I asked hopefully. She stepped aside and I closed the door behind me. "I am SO sorry." "Why didn't you tell me before? Then I wouldn't have had to find out that way. I am really upset Raab, sorry isn't gonna make it go away." she said. "I know, I just don't know what else to say! I wanted to talk to you about it, but didn't have time. I feel really bad, it's not like I don't care or anything." Toni said down on the bed. "So, in London, did you really feel that way?" I sat down next to her and took her hands. "Yeah, I...I think I still do, but-" When I said but, oh my god, she looked crushed. "-but I love Jessi.  
I'm sorry but we cant happen." Why the fuck did I say that so bluntly?  
"Oh, ok. I understand, I guess." she sounded choked up, which made me want to cry myself. I hugged her, and she started crying. How lousy do I feel?  
"I'll still be your friend." I said. I could feel her nodding. She stopped crying and pulled away. "Ok?" I said. "It'll have to be." I smiled sorry and walked back out the room. I must have looked upset, because Jessi asked me what was wrong. "Nothing." I smiled and she kissed me.

Things between Toni and me have started to get a bit better. I was trying my hardest to act normal. Jessi had gone out to visit her friend; everyone else was just out on the patio, talking and stuff. I went inside to get a beer, and when I walked back out Jessi was there. She was standing in front of Toni and everyone was looking at them with confused/shocked expressions on their faces. Uh oh, what's going on? Bam and a few others looked up at me for an answer, but Jessi didn't even realise I was there. "What the fuck were you doing with Raab?" I heard her say to Toni.  
"Huh? When?" "London"  
"Ehhhhhh"  
Oh dear god. If Jessi starts on Toni she goes fucking mental. All of a sudden she pulled Toni up and kneed her in the stomach. No leave her alone! I ran over there, all the while Jessi was kicking and screaming at Toni on the floor. When Jessi finally stopped, Toni jumped up and punched Jessi in the jaw. Jessi grabbed Toni's hair when I finally reached them. She hadn't let go of her.  
"Get off her!" I shouted.  
She just looked at me but didn't let go.  
"Get. Off. Her"  
"You can shut up"  
"Jessi, please just let go! Get off her now!" I shouted. She eventually let Toni go and I pulled her away. I led her inside to talk to her. "Why did you do that"  
"Because you fucking cheated on me with her!" she was about to cry.  
"We didn't kiss or anything- wait how do you know?" I wondered.  
"My friend was in the same park as you, she was on holiday, and they were videoing and saw this couple on the grass, they realised it was you and told me." Oh crap.  
"Oh, um. Yeah, well, we were hugging and stuff, but I swear on my life we didn't go further." I said. I didn't know what to say, that sounded so lame.  
"But you forgot about me, right?" I just coughed and looked down.  
"Oh my god, I can't believe you!" she shouted. This went on for god knows how long. I tried so hard to get her back, but...well nothing I said worked. That was it. It's over.

Toni's POV  
I went up to my room and sulked. I didn't cry, I was just so angry. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend while we were in London. I hope he told her that! I eventually calmed down and just laid on my bed, listening to CKY. A couple of hours later someone knocked on the door. "What"  
Raab peeked around the door. "Is it ok if I come in?" I nodded. He came and sat on the end of my bed. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
"Well, my head fucking hurts, I got bruises all over me from where she was kicking me, so no"  
"It's not your fault- oh wait, yes it is." Why did I just say that? I know it is his fault but he must be upset too. Actually, he does look pretty upset. He didn't say anything, just sighed. "Sorry Raab. What happened with you and Jessi?" "Well, she dumped me." He leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
"Oh that sucks, I'm sorry." I gave him a hug. "Thanks Tone. It's gonna take me a while to get over her, but when I do, I'll let you know"  
My stomach flipped. What did he mean by that? Does he still like me?  
"What if you get back with her?" I thought out loud. He let go of me.  
"I doubt we will"  
"If you had the chance, would you?" I asked. Raab shook his head and shrugged.  
"I don't know. You know, I don't think you or her know how upset this whole thing is making me, you lot aren't the only ones with feelings." As soon as he said that he stormed out. I slammed my head back on the pillow and screamed in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

#7 has you got size fat?

Raabs PoV  
I woke up the next day with a splitting headache. Arghh that's the last time I try to drink away my problems. I thought as I threw up in the toilet. I lent back on the bathroom wall and flushed the toilet. How do I get my self into these messes? I brought my knees up and placed my head between as I was hit by a wave of nausea.  
'Knock. Knock'  
"you done yet?" it was Rake "yeah" I replied as I struggled to get up.

Not wanting to have to deal with the guys or have to talk to Toni, I stayed confined in my room. It gave me a lot of time to think, but it didn't solve anything... in fact I just felt worse.  
At about five Penny wandered into the room. She sat by my feet on the bed.  
"Are you okay"  
"do I look okay?" I snapped, "well do you want to talk about it?" she asked, seemingly unbothered by the fact that I had just snapped at her. But come on, I look like a train wreck and she saw what happened yesterday! Of course I'm not okay!  
"NO! And I certainly don't want to talk to you"  
"You don't want to talk to me, or you cant because Toni is my friend?" she asked, she sounded calm, but looked kind of hurt.  
I sat up, "Both! I can't talk to you because your best friend has fucked everything up! Band I don't want to because it's partly your fault!" I was really angry and it was true. If I had never found out about penny, if I'd never met her, then none of this would have ever happened.  
Penny jumped up off of the bed and was shaking with anger; "You can't blame this on me! I didn't tell you to like Toni! I didn't tell you to forget about Jessi, who I didn't even know about. You know, I had to talk to Ryan to find out that you proposed to Jessi, how fucked up is that? Your just as much to blame for this mess as anyone else"  
Deep down I knew that she was right, but I wasn't going to let her know that, and I was far to angry at that moment. "Just get out of my room! Actually just leave! Go back to England! I regret ever meeting you! I'm glad my parents gave you up! I'm glad you have no one left but Toni, you two deserve each other"  
Shit! That was the only thing I thought as Penny burst into tears and ran from my room. I flopped back on my bed. I shouldn't have said those things

Penny's PoV  
I ran to the guest bedroom that Toni and I had been sharing. I violently pulled out my suitcase from under the bed and started to grab all the clothes and anything else I owned and shoving them into the bag. It took about 15 minutes because I was in floods of tears and hiccupping the whole time.  
I swung my bag over my shoulder and made my way downstairs, I dropped my bag by the front door and grabbed my mobile to phone for a taxi. Still crying. It was hard trying to dial the number while shaking violently. I threw the mobile against the wall opposite and sunk on to the floor next to my bag, with my head in my hands. I heard laughter come from the pirate bar below and some one coming up the stairs.  
"Penny? What's wrong"  
I looked up to see Toni running towards me, a crate of beer in hand.  
"I...I..." I couldn't speak, my breathing was awkward and I had started hiccupping again. I just pointed to my bag.  
She got the idea, "You're going home?" I nodded, "Okay, I'm going with you." She dropped the crate, smashing all the bottles, and ran upstairs to back her things.  
The noise attacked attention from Glomb who was also in the Pirate Bar. He came up and when he saw me he grabbed some tissues.  
He sat down beside me, "you're not getting my shirt wet again." I smiled slightly.  
Toni came flying down the stairs. "Glomb. Good you can drive us to the airport"  
I grabbed my bag and Glomb helped me up.  
I was clam enough to speak now, "we need to leave the guys a note."

After writing a short note to the guys, which we pinned to the front door, and a very quiet drive to the airport, Toni and I climbed out of Glombs truck.  
"Thanks Tim." I said as I lent in the window to give him a hug.  
"Yeah thanks Tim." added Toni who also gave him a hug.  
"It's okay. You two phone me when you get home, just so I know you're alive okay"  
"yeah sure." answered Toni, and with that Glomb drove off.

Bams PoV  
"Where'd the beer go?" asked Ryan, who was sitting on the balcony watching DiCo and I torment Vito.  
"I sent Toni and Glomb to go get some." I answered as I slapped Vito's head.  
"Well, where are they then?" he asked as he pulled down his shades to look around, "and where's Penny"  
"Oh, Penny went to talk to Raab like half hour ago." answered DiCo.  
""And the beer?" queried Ryan.  
"Dunno, lets go see!" I answered.

"THE BEER!" screamed Ryan jokingly as he fell on his knees in front of the smashed up bottles of beer. Dico and I simply laughed.  
I looked around for any signs of Toni and Glomb, but instead I found a note on the door. I ripped it off. "Dear Gang..." it started.  
"Hey Guys listen up!" I ordered as I waved the letter.  
I" Dear Gang,  
Toni and I want to thank you for looking after us, for taking us to Russia and just being great.  
But we have to leave. You can thank Raab for that. You Guys were great, but Raab... he needs to sort out how he feels and he said some mean stuff to me. So we're heading home. We'll miss you guy's loads.  
Lots of Love,  
Penny and Toni xxxxx"/I Once I finished reading out the letter, silence filled the room. I couldn't believe it, they left... and we were going to make them apart of the crew!  
"I can't believe it Pen- They left!" said DiCo in disbelief.  
Ryan shock his head "its all Raabs fault... Should we go get them?" I thought for a moment, "no... We should let them have some time to themselves, to calm down. Then we should take Raab and make him apologise to them"  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
"I could really use a drink." moaned Ryan.  
"Me too." added DiCo.  
"Look at us! We've known them... what? A week and a half? And we're all depressed about them leaving! How sappy are we!" I said, I didn't like feeling like this. They were good friends, and I missed them already... I hated it.  
"They were great" said DiCo as he wandered down into the pirate bar.

Toni's PoV  
Penny and I sat outside Heathrow airport waiting for my parents to pick us up. ON the flight penny had told me about what Raab had said, and then we had preceded to bitch about him.

Penny had gotten dropped off at her flat and I had gone to stay with my parents for a while.  
At home I sat in the guest bedroom (which used to be my bedroom.), it was October and their was a storm going on outside. I sat at the window watching the lightening.  
Raab can be such a dick... he didn't need to say that stuff to Penny. That was horrible, Raab means a lot to her. Look at me, trying to act like I hate him. I still like him. A lot. Even though he is a jerk.  
I hugged one of my teddies and stared out of the window. A tear ran down my cheek.  
Are we ever going to see them again?

I woke up the next day, and laughed at myself when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had fallen asleep before I had taken my make up of, and it looked even worse from where I had been crying.  
I slowly walked to the bathroom and washed my face. Wandering downstairs, I remembered I should find a job. But never again, shall I work in a supermarket. I only worked there because I was going to go to university, but I had changed my mind. I got good grades in my A-levels though, so I might be able to get a decent job.  
When I was dressed I drove up town to the job centre, where my aunt works. She looked pleased to see me. I was there for about an hour and she got me an interview, for a photographer position at some magazine. I did photography at college, so I wasn't bad I guess. The interview was in like, 2 weeks.  
I went home and started searching for my photography portfolio. I started panicking because I couldn't find it anywhere. I ended up having an argument with my mum. Oh, my life just gets better and better.  
I decided to phone Penny.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked as she answered the phone.  
"Like crap, you"  
"oh, the same. Have you spoken to Tim yet"  
"yeah; he said the guys miss us." she told me.  
"Cool. What about Raab?" I asked hopefully.  
""Hmm, well Tim said he just looked pissed off and has locked himself in his room since then." she answered.  
"Do you think he feels bad then?" I asked.  
Penny sighed. "I don't care at the moment"  
We changed the subject and I told her about my interview. She was pleased for me.  
After that I looked for my photos again and this time I found them. Yay! And they weren't bad.

Penny's PoV  
When Toni's' parents had dropped me off, I walked straight to my flat, luckily it was on the ground floor... I hate heights.  
I unlocked the door and wandered around my flat. Nothing had changed, although I couldn't really expect it too. I dumped my stuff in my room and decided to whip up some dinner, with what ever was in date in the freezer.  
A storm had started out side, so I turned off all the lights. I sat by the window, eating some toasted bread... it wasn't very nice, the bread had been frozen and I had to defrost it quickly. I sighed.  
I watched the storm. I watched as it made families run for cover in their homes. I sighed again... it hurt so much to be on my own. Toni was my only real friend, and Raab was the only one in my family that had wanted to know me, but had changed now. I didn't want anything to do with me.  
I put my empty plate on the table and reached into my pocket for my mobile. God damnit I had forgotten I 'destroyed' my phone. I got up and grabbed the home phone, and dialled Glombs number.  
ring...ring  
"erugh...hello?" answered a very tried sounding glomb.  
"Hey Tim, its me penny. Sorry I didn't reliase you were asleep, I forgot about time differences." I said.  
"No, no it's okay." he sounded more awake." so you guys okay, how was the flight"  
"it was okay, and we're fine." I answered.  
"Really?" because Raab told us about what happened, it didn't sound too good, and he's not very popular at the moment." said Tim.  
"oh, well i dont care." i said, actually i kinda did, he was my brother. "How did the guys act when they found out we had left"  
"they were all upset. We all miss you two." answered Tim. "oh yeah, when raab told us what happened DiCo had a massive go at him and then Bam was like you little fucker and Ryan just got drunk... None of us knew before, that you were family less"  
"ooh, okay... I really miss you guys." I said. "Did Raab mention Toni"  
"well, he explained about everything, he seemed kinda sad she left." said Tim.  
"i guess thats a good thing... look i'm gonna go know, i'll speak to you soon"  
"okay, see ya." said Tim.  
Click  
After phoning Tim, I had nothing else to do, so I just went to bed. I laid in my small uncomfortable bed hugging my pillow.  
I hope Raab didn't mean everything he said... I really like having him as a brother... I held the pillow closer to me as I thought about all the fun times I had with the guys.  
I smiled as at thought about DiCo, I think I missed him most... him and Glomb, but for different reasons.

I woke up the next day quite late due to having nothing to do. I spent the whole day, gloomily walking around my flat...well, until Toni phoned, I was happy for her, she got a job interview. That was all that had happened that day.  
hmmm... I guess our lives are going back to how they used to be...


	8. Chapter 8

Have You Got Size Fat? #8

Raabs' PoV  
"Raab you little fucker!" Bam shouted, bursting into my room.  
"what now?" I asked, tiredly.  
Bam shoved a piece of paper in my face, "read this"  
I took it, and I couldn't believe what I was reading. But we have to leave... we'll miss you guys loads. /I I just stared at the piece of paper. They left because of me.  
"What the hell did you do?" Brandon asked. He looked really angry. I sighed and explained about the argument Penny and me had, had, and then about the situation with Toni. DiCo started shouting at me, I'd never seen him look so angry.  
I couldn't just let them go back to England. "Come on! Lets go get them!" I tried to go, but they held me back.  
"No, not yet" said Bam.  
"Why not?" I said, as I struggled to get past them "Raab, calm down. Dude just stop." ordered Ryan.  
I sunk onto the floor and buried my head in my arms, "why not?" I asked, my voice was muffled.  
"we're going to leave them to calm down for a week or so. Then, there's a better chance that they'll come back." said Bam.  
"Yeah, they're probably so fucked off with you right now, there's no way they'd come back." I heard DiCo say.

This week has been the worst, no one had really been talking to me, just giving me dirty looks, and so I just locked my self in my room. I wondered how Penny and Toni were doing. Would they even forgive me? I was scared, what if I went over there, but they never wanted to see me again? Ugh. Just Ugh.  
I wonder when we're going anyway?  
Bam burst into my room again, "we're going tonight so get ready!" He told me. Then he walked out again. Well that was weird...

I just slept the whole way there. No one was talking to me anyway, so there was nothing else to do. I wanted to see the girls right now, but it was the middle of the night. I hate time differences.  
The next morning DiCo woke me up really early, and roughly pulled me up. "Get ready!" He ordered.  
I shoved on any old thing on, and we drove to Penny's flat first.

Penny's PoV  
Some one buzzed my flat, I sighed and put my breakfast on the floor. 'People always disturb me at the most annoying times, I mean I hardly ever get visitors but they always come just as I'm about to get into the shower or watch my favourite TV show.' I muttered darkly as I walked to the receiver by the door.  
"Hello"  
"um... hey, its DiCo." DiCo? I let him in, and when I answered the door DiCo, Bam, Ryan and Raab were there. I hugged them all, well I didn't hug Raab, and then let them in.  
"what are you all doing here?" I asked, surprised.  
"Raab came to apologise, didn't you Raab." bam said, nudging him. I led him to my bed room and shut the door.  
"I don't know if you want to forgive me, but I feel really bad about what I said, and I don't know why I did that. I really care about you; I mean you're my sister. So if you want, do you wanna start again? I'm really sorry Penny"  
I looked at him and I could tell he felt really bad.  
"I forgive you." I said. He smiled and looked so relieved. He hugged me and said sorry again.  
"I suppose I better go se Toni now." he said

I drove the guys to Toni's house. I think the guys were trying to talk to me, but I was lost in my own little world. I knew that Raab really did feel bad... but did he feel bad, because I'm his sister, because the guys were so angry with him, or because he actually cares... maybe all three. I dunno why he felt bad, but I knew that I was never going to be really close to him. I knew we were never going to be exactly like brother and sister.  
I knew that when he said those things to me, back at castle Bam, that he may be sorry he said them... but there may also be a spark of truth in them... me coming along did cause all of these problems... As I pulled up outside of Toni's house, I decided not to be so negative, and just see what happens... at least I get to see the guys again, I did really miss them.

Raabs PoV  
Man, that was so scary, but she forgives me! I hope Toni does too. Penny took us to Toni's house, but her Mum answered then door, so Penny introduced us.  
Penny led up stairs to Toni's room and knocked on the door. She answered and looked shocked.  
"Oh my God! What are you doing here"  
The guys stepped back and Toni's smile faded as she saw me.  
"Can I come in?" I asked.  
She stepped aside, so I guess that was a yes. I closed the door and sat on the bed. I don't know why but my eyes started filling with tears. I was just so worried, tired, and I felt so bad and it just got to me, I guess. I sat on the on the floor, and then covered my face. I felt Toni put her arms around me.  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled. She squeezed me a little as a reply. I wiped my eyes and looked at her. "Will you come back to West Chester?" I asked.  
"Yeah of course." She was still hugging me and I realised I was clinging to her arm. I needed her. We just sat like that for a while, and then some one knocked on the door. Penny peeked in.  
"Can we come in yet? We're just standing in the hallway"  
"yeah, sorry." answered Toni. We got up off the floor and sat on the bed. We sorted out when we were going back, which was in a couple of days. Me and the guys decided to head back to the hotel but Toni grabbed my arm, as I was about to walk out of the room. She closed the door.  
"Thanks Raab." she smiled and hugged me. I put my arms around her and kissed her head. She looked up at me, and our faces slowly got closer. I felt her breathe on my lips and my heart started to beat faster. Our lips touched and that was it. I could only think of her. It felt so good, I forgot where I was, who I was with, it was only her and me.  
Then Ryan came in and pulled me away.  
"Bye" I shouted as Ryan pulled me down the stairs.

Toni's PoV  
Well that was a good night. He looked so sweet when he was crying, I had to forgive him. I didn't think he was the type to cry though, I guess he really was upset.  
The kiss though, oh my. It was nice. It was better than nice. It was like- I don't know. Different to any other first kiss with some one. I know it's just a kiss, but it means so much.  
I got some breakfast and when I went back up stairs, I had a message on my phone. It was from Raab. I hello, hope you're okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to do some thing today.xxx/I Oh course, duh! I text back saying that I had to pack, considering we were leaving the next day, but he could always come over after. I hope he can come over. Then I realised I hadn't told my parents yet. Ooops.  
I rushed downstairs and into the living room, my mum was there.  
"Hello mum, I'm going to America tomorrow." First thing I say to her in the morning is that, haha.  
"What? Well that's short notice! How long for?" she asked.  
"I don't know, a couple of weeks I think, and I was only told yesterday. Its a free trip though." I pointed out.  
"Yeah, that's alright then. Well you better get to packing"  
I ran back up the stairs and as I entered my room, I heard my phone bleep. Yay, he texted me back.  
I yeah I'll come over in like, an hour? Can't wait to see you./ Aww. Oh, crap. I haven't told my mum about Raab and me yet. I ran back down stairs.  
"Mum, you remember Chris who came over yesterday, don't you?" I asked her.  
"Penny's brother"  
I nodded, "well...um... he's my new boyfriend"  
"Oh, well he seems very nice." She smiled at me. I guessed she approved, which was a good thing.  
I got dressed and started on my packing. I don't know how long were even going for, so how much was I even supposed to pack?  
About 20 mins later some one knocked on my door. I bounced over and opened the door. It was Raab.  
"HI!" I said, as I hugged him.  
"Hello. Wow, you're really cheerful today"  
I shrugged, "is that a bad thing"  
"Nooo"  
I carried on packing, while he just sat on my bed talking to me. I found it easy to talk to him about anything, it was great. He told me that we were staying for three weeks, unless we wanted to stay for longer. Cool. I finally finished packing and it was only 2:30.  
"Do you wanna go out for lunch?" I asked Raab.  
"Sure." He held his hands out and I pulled him up. He quickly kissed me and I led him out of my house.

Penny's PoV  
the next day I was a lot happier than I had been all week. Not just because Raab had apologised, and I had got my brother back, but also because I missed the guys so much.  
I spent most of the day sorting out which clothes I was going to take, I finally decided on talking all of them, since I had no idea what the guys were going to end up doing to me, or my clothes.  
At about six, just as I was about to have a shower, some one buzzed my flat. Why do people always visit when I'm busy, not bored  
"Hello?" I asked into the intercom.  
"Yarr! Let me in! It be Brandon"  
I laughed, he sounded like a gay pirate, "Alright come on in."

"Come on! Come on!" Said DiCo like a 5 yr old, as I opened the front door.  
"What? Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Oh, well, Raab's taken Toni out on a date. So, Bam sent me to pick you up to take you to a bar, where we shall meet the others." answered DiCO, "Ryan, was complaining about not having any beer, that's how comes we're going to a bar"  
"Okay, let me just get my stuff."

"Penny!" Ryan jumped up and ran over.  
"Why are you always excited to see me?" I asked with a smile. DiCo and I had just walked into the bar, Ryan began to lead us to were him and Bam were sitting. I sat between DiCo and Bam.  
"Ryan, you didn't answer my question." "Sorry...hmm, I dunno why... it just you're really funny, I mean you really smart, but you're blind, you cant see what's right in front of you." answered Ryan with a wink.  
I just sat there with a really confused look plastered on my face. What on is this guy on about? I thought to my self. I looked at Bam and DiCO, they too looked really confused.  
"What you on Dunn?" asked Bam while he shook his head.  
"You'll see." answered Ryan in an 'all knowing' tone of voice, he drank some beer and then changed the subject, "now what shall we talk about"  
While Ryan was still as sober, or as sober as that man gets, he had this stupid grin on his face, like he knew something. Luckily, it wasn't long before Bam and Ryan were drunk.  
"Why aren't you drinking?" I asked DiCo.  
"Cos, I gotta drive, and I cant talk to you if I'm drunk." He answered, "I might have a few when Toni and Raab come"  
"I think they're cute together." I said.  
"Look at me! Look at me!" Shouted Bam, I turned around to see him playing with his belly button and giggling like a 3 yr old.  
DiCo started laughing, "Oh, how I wish we had a camera"  
A little later, Toni and Raab turned up, for some reason that upset me a little, I liked talking to DiCo... what's going on with me?

Raabs PoV  
This girl is so great! I wish we went out earlier, but she's worth the wait. We went out for lunch, it was nice. We saw a poster for some fair, there was nothing else to do in her town, and so we decided on the fair.  
We stayed there for a couple of hours it was fun. I won this dinosaur teddy thing, so I gave it to Toni. We were walking along, holding hands, when this clown walked a little too near me.  
I squeezed Toni's hand.  
"Ow." she yanked her hand away.  
How hard did I squeeze it?  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
"Uh... nothing..." I was still looking at the clown though.  
She followed my gaze, "Oh I get it you're afraid of clowns." she teased.  
"Shut up!" I couldn't help it if I was. Oh Jesus Christ, it's walking right up to us. I tried to pull Toni away, but she just grinned at me and sated where she was. Fuck this, I'm going!  
"Toni lets go!" I panicked.  
"Why"  
"You bloody well know why!" Too late, it was standing right in front of me, grinning in my face. I screamed and ran. I saw people laughing at me, it was so embarrassing. I heard Toni laughing too, how nice for her.

"He was screaming like a little girl!" Toni burst out laughing.  
We were at the pub with the others, we came after we left the fair. And now, every one was laughing at me.  
"Aaaw, you know I'm only joking." she said, she hugged me and I hugged her back.  
"I know, its just embarrassing"  
"I'll shut up now." she smiled.  
Toni ordered a Barcardi Breezer, but when she got it, DiCo took it away from her.  
"You have to drive." He said, taking a sip from it.  
Toni just shrugged, "Oh well"  
Hours later, we stumbled out of the pub, Toni helping us to the car. I guess we all had a little too much to drink.

Penny's PoV  
I woke up early the next day, I had to catch a taxi to the airport and meet every one else there.  
I must be going crazy... I was so confused as I sat in the back of the taxi, trying to figure it out. I cant really like him? Can I? Is this what Ryan was on about? I rested my head on the window. I really need to talk to Toni  
I had to wait half an hour for the guys at the airport, why are they always late  
the flight was long and boring. I was sat with Bam and Ryan, who were both asleep due to hangovers. DiCo was sat with Toni and Raab, much to his disgust.  
"EWWW! Stop it!" I heard him whine from behind, "Not in front of me!...ugh, I HATE new couples"  
I just laughed at him.

Once at the airport, we walked to the pick up area.  
"GLOMB!" I dropped my bags and jumped on Glomb, "I missed you"  
"I missed you too Penny, now please climb off of me." Laughed Glomb.  
"Why didn't you come to England?" I asked.  
"Because I actually have a job." He replied as he put our bags in the boot, "Now, every one in the car"  
I actually really missed Glomb, he was like a brother. Its sad to say but I found it easier to talk to Glomb than to Raab, maybe because Glomb always had time for me.

Toni and I put our stuff in the room we had occupied before. We were about half way done, with the unpacking, when Bam came in.  
"Hey, Hey! My mum wants to say Hi, she missed having you two around, she's downstairs"  
"Okay." Replied Toni, as she left the room. I finished folding a T-Shirt before following, Bam had waited for me.  
"So, what's up with you and Glomb?" He asked as we walked to the stairs.  
"Nothing, I just missed him. He's the one I can talk to easily." I answered.  
"Oh, yeah, I can see that now. He was always around when all that stuff was going on... well you know, you can talk to any of us guys." replied Bam, as he jumped the last few steps.  
"Okay, thanks" I smiled.

As I walked into the Kitchen, I was pulled into a tight hug by April. "Finally normal people!" she said. I just had to laugh at her.  
"You'll soon realise Penny isn't normal." Said Toni. I gave her an evil glare, "Joking" she added.  
"How was England? I take it everything is okay now?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah everything is just great. Especially with Toni"  
"Why?" April asked, interested. Toni grinned.  
"Her and Raab are dating." I said. Toni just blushed.  
"What have you got yourself into." Joked April. We talked for a bit longer, and then I went to unpack.  
DiCo ended up helping me, it was supposed to be quicker, but it took longer. Toni went to go find Raab, I was kinda glad, because it meant I was alone with DiCo.  
"You nervous about tomorrow?" Asked DiCo as he sorted out my T-Shirts.  
I looked up from the floor, where I was sorting socks. "Why would I be nervous"  
"Because the cameras come tomorrow, you and Toni are going to be initiated into the CKY crew!" answered DiCo excitedly.  
"Now I'm nervous." I laughed. I turned around to put my socks in the draw behind me.  
"Haha! Underwear"  
I spun around to see DiCo 'sorting out' my underwear.  
"I knew it was a bad idea to let you help." I said as I pushing him jokingly. "You can sort out my trousers"  
DiCo pulled a sad face, "Trousers aren't fun"  
I threw a pair of trousers at him and stuck out my tongue, "You don't deserve fun"  
"yeah I do! I'm a good boy!" He said just before he jump on me, to wrestle me. Haha, I won. Although I think DiCo let me win.


	9. Chapter 9

#9 Have you got size fat?

Toni's PoV  
I sat bolt upright in bed, what the fuck was that noise? I looked at Penny, she was covering her head with a pillow. All of a sudden someone picked me up and threw me over their shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" I shouted. From their laugh I could tell it was Bam. He ran outside, then I was flying through the air. I landed in some freezing cold water. I was still half asleep, so it took me a while to realise they woke us up with air horns and then threw me into a swimming pool. I heard a splash behind me. And Penny too. I guess the intiation process had started.

Pennys PoV  
When we were dressed they led us outside. Not far from Fast Eddies tree top casino, was a large pole, standing on a small island that was surround by a moat of custard.  
"Uh, whats this for?" I asked "YOU have to stay up there for 5 minutes." said Bam with an impish grin.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"DiCo told us you were afraid of heights." he shrugged.  
"I cant do it!" I shouted.  
"Well, if you dont, you'll have to kiss Vito." I shuddered. That was groce. I sighed, "Fine, I'll do it.". Bam can be a sadistic little git when he wants.  
They lifted me up to the pole with a cherry picker. I could hear Bam talking to the cameras about forfits and all that. I didnt really catch all of it, I was too concerned with how high I was. Toni wandered back in side, probably worried about what they were going to do to her.  
After about two minutes of trying to balance on a pole, while trying not to scream, the guys started throwing stuff at me. Just random things, like eggs and sausages.  
"Hey Penny, whats Toni afraid of?" shouted Bam, as he threw a pork pie at my head.  
I ducked and shouted, "Spiders!". Oops. I just blurted that out without even thinking. Well I cant worry about that just yet.  
"Thank you!" replied Bam.  
I'm going to kill DiCo, was the only thing going through my head, well that and how high I was. It was so scary, I constantly felt like I was going to fall off and I couldnt stop screaming. I wanted to shut my eyes, but I had to watch out for the food that the guys were throwing. I could have cried, but I didnt want to infront of cameras.  
I was so relieved when my five minutes were up.  
When I was safely on the ground again, I laid down and rolled around in the grass. "Grass! Ground!", never had I been so happy to be on the ground. The guys were just laughing at me. Then they walked off, I gathered to was to organise Toni's 'test' thingy. DiCo helped me up.  
"Sorry Pen." he said.  
"Yeah, you just wait until you fall asleep!"

Toni's PoV  
I was inside talking to April. penny screaming in the background. I explained what was going on to April, because she didnt have a clue what was going on.  
"Do they know what you're afraid of?"asked April.  
"I hope not"  
They guys were coming inside. Well, you could tell because Raab's laughter was getting closer and closer. Penny came up to us, with what looked like egg on her.  
"I'm having a shower." she said, and walked upstairs.  
"Whats on her?" I asked.  
"We were throwing egss and that at her." answered Bam rather cheerfully.  
"Thats nice of you"  
Bam grinned at me. He was planning something, but what?

About an hour later Raab came over to me, on the sofa.  
"Come with me for a sec." I had no choice because he pulled me up. We turned the corner and there was this box, the size of a wardrobe, in the middle of the room. It was made out of wood and ductape. "Whats in there?" I asked, looking inside, but there was nothing there. I looked at Raab, confused, but he pushed me in. I tried to push open the door but I think something was against it. Oh no. I cant believe I fell for that.  
"Let me out!" I shouted. I could hear them all laughing. There was a hole at the top, but too little to climb out of. Suddenely I felt something land on my head and shoulders. I froze when some fell on the floor. Spiders. Fuck, theyre in my hair.  
"Do they bite?" I panicked.  
"Theyre harmless"  
I shook them off me, but they were all scuttling around my feet. Oh this is horrible. "How long do I have to stay in this fucking thing!" I screamed.  
"5 minutes." Raab told me. I screamed the whole time, and when I thought it was finished, there was still 4 minutes left. Do I really have to do it for 5 minutes?

Raabs PoV  
Toni was really quiet the rest of the time. When we let her out, she looked so scared and she was really pale, everyone stopped laughing. She didnt look at anyone, just walked past us. I went to go with her but she pushed me away, I think she was crying. "I didnt realise she was THAT scared." Bam said. I went up to her room, and she was lying on her bed, hugging that dinosaur teddy thing I won her the other day. I think she had cried a little bit, but she had stopped now. I went and laid next to her.  
"Are you ok?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"I cant believe you locked me in there"  
"You hate spiders that much"  
"Uh huh"  
"I'm sorry." I said. She hugged me. "It's ok, it was only 5 minutes." she sighed.  
"You thought a minute was 5." I pointed out. She was laying her head on my chest and I felt her nod.  
"Just promise there's nothing to do with spiders anymore?" she said.  
"I promise"  
She sat up. "Coming back down"  
I stroked her face. "Can't we just stay in here for a bit?" I grinned.

Pennys PoV  
Toni and Raab came back down looking very pleased with themselves.  
"You havent done it with him already have you?" I whispered. "No! We've only been going out a couple of days, what do you think I am"  
"I was just asking. You two looked very pleased, thats all." I said.  
"Thats cos we made out." she shrugged. "Ok, whats the next thing we have to do?" Toni said, walking over to Bam. He looked around. "Get Rake to eat mustard." he laughed. Toni walked back over to me.  
"How the hell are we gonna do that?" I asked.  
"Whats the forfit?" "You have to bathe him." Bam said. Toni screwed up her nose.

Well, my idea was to put a little bit in the middle of a sandwich, because the guys didnt say exactly how much we had to give Rake. We just had to wait for him to make a sandwich, and somehow get him out of the kitchen for a second.  
Eventually he did make one. When he was done, Toni came in. "Rake, can you come here and help me for a second?" she asked. He walked over.  
"What do you need help with"  
I quickly squirted mustard in his sandwich. "It's ok, I'll help her." I heard Raab call. Rake came back and took a few bites out of his sandwich. We were all trying not to laugh. Then he got to the mustard. The look on his face was priceless. "Who the fuck put mustard on my sandwich?" he shouted. Thats it, I cant hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing. "You! Was Toni part of this too?" I didnt say anything. Rake shouted and looked like he was gonna punch Toni, because she was near him, but punched the wall. Raab looked so worried. "You're fucking dead." Rake pointed at me, and then at Toni, and walked out the room.  
"Seriously, thats so weird. What is his reason for not liking mustard?" Toni said in disbelief. Everyone just shrugged. Bam turned to the camera.  
"Well, thats day 1 over with, now tomorrow they've just gotta keep Ryan and Raab away from alcohol"  
"What!" Ok, I take that back. The look on RYANS face was priceless.

Tonis PoV  
Well the Rake thing definitly made up for the spider thing. Fun day. I was about to turn the light off when I saw 2 daddy long legs flying around the room. Great. Now I wont be able to sleep. I sighed and walked down to Raabs room. He looked so tired when he answered the door, I think I woke him up.  
"Can I sleep in here? There's two daddy long legs in my room." Raab scratched his head. "Um, yeah ok." he said, tiredly. I followed him into bed and he wrapped his arms around me. This is way better than my room.  
"Sneak me some alcohol tomorrow." he mumbled.  
"Sorry Raab, no can do. Night night." I patted his hand. He moaned.  
"Fine, night"  
I woke up still cuddled up to Raab. It was nice. Definitly better than yesterdays wake up. I had to pee, so I lifted his arm off of me and got out of bed. I woke him up though. He rubbed his eyes. "When did you come in last night?" he asked. I laughed. "I guess you were still half asleep"  
"I seriously dont remember"  
"You asked me to sneak you some alcohol today." I said. "Why? Oh yeah, that crappy thing. I can easily do a day. You might as well both keep an eye on Ryan"  
"Nice try"  
He grinned. "It was, wasnt it?"

It was really hard trying to keep Dunn away from alcohol actually. We had to follow him everywhere, and whenever he was near any alcohol, he lunged for it. He told us he was getting some food, and Penny went with him, but when I walked into the kitchen he was in there by himself,  
with a bottle of beer in his hand. "No!" He laughed at me, looking very pleased with himself. Bam came in behind me. "Oh dear Toni, looks like you failed." He turned to the camera. "She hates anything spicy, so we're gonna cover some chicken with these sauces-" he pointed to about 5 bottles on the side. Of hot sauce. -"and she has to eat all of it"  
"What about Penny?" I asked. "She has to eat haggis." he shrugged. Mines way worse! They prepared the food and sat me down. There was a lot. I sighed and started eating.  
As soon as I put the chicken in my mouth, my tongue was on fire!  
"Oh my god." I said as I struggled to chew. I could feel my nose starting to run.  
"Look at her eyes water!" Ryan shouted. It took me ages to eat, and it was so bad. I ran straight to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, and drank a load until the taste went away. "Ugh." I wiped my mouth. "How was it?" Bam asked. I shook my head. "Horrible"  
"Lets go find Penny."

Pennys PoV  
I was supposed to follow Ryan into the kitchen, but saw Raab trying to sneak into the pirate bar. Thinking there wasnt any alcohol in the kitchen I followed Raab.  
When I entered the Pirate bar I saw Raab trying to get some beer, so, like any sane person I ran and jumped on him. We both fell to the ground, laughing. "I'm sorry bro, but no." I said, as I took the beer out of his hand, and climbed off of him.  
"But...but...I'll die without it!" he whined. I laughed and shook my head.  
"Please, please!" he begged.  
"Nope." I answered firmly,but with a smile. "Anyway, whats the forfit for this thing? Bam never told me"  
Raab got up and sat on a stool. "You have to eat a bowlful of haggis...what is that?" he asked with a quizzical look.  
"Sheeps stomach, stuffed with leftover sheep stuff." I answered, with a disgusted look on my face. He laughed. "I SO want to make you lose"  
We sat there in silence for a few moments, then Raab got up and stretched. "Well, I've got stuff to do in my room, so I'll see you later"  
He began to walk upstairs, but I followed. "Sorry, but I got to stick with you." I said. We began to walk up the main staircase. "But...erm, what if I wanted to watch porn!" he questioned. "You wouldnt, not with your sister in the room, thats just sick." We'd been in his room for a little while, me sat on the floor, with my back to Raab who was on the bed. I heard him moving about behind me, but didnt think anything of it, until I heard something pop. I spun around and saw that he had just uncapped a bottle of beer. He hides that in his room? Before he could get the bottle to his lips, I pulled him onto the floor. The bottle fell before Raab and smashed.  
"NOOOOO!" cried Raab, half jokingly. He landed in a heap on me. I pushed him off and laughed. He crawled to the patch of beer soaked carpet.  
Knowing what he was up to, I grabbed his waist and tried to pull him back.  
The door swung open just as I climbed on Raab's back (to get a better grip on his shoulders). I looked up to see the guys, Toni and a camera man standing in the doorway, laughing. "Toni, help me"  
But she just laughed. I guess seeing a grown man trying to suck beer out of a carpet was just too funny. It would make great television though.

"I cant believe this!" I moaned, as I poked at my haggis. Damn that crafty Ryan. I lifted a fork full of haggis to my mouth and whinced as I put it in. It smelt disgusting and tasted just as bad.

The day had been exhausting. I knew that staying at Castle Bam wasnt going to be easy, but this was ridiculous. I fell backwards onto my bed and sighed. I dont know how long I can last here. I really need to get a lock for that door, so they cant disturb my sleep. I stared at the ceiling, hugging my pillow. It was getting dark out. I should really put a light on...but I really cant be bothered to get up. I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone knocking on my door. "You decent?" asked Toni, through the door.  
"Yeah, come in." I answered. Toni walked in, turning the light on as she came. "Why are you sitting in the dark, I thought you were afraid of the dark." she asked as she stumbled to her bed with a magazine. "Oh, I didnt realise it was that dark. I was thinking too hard, obviously." I replied, with a half laugh. I held the pillow closer to me. I should tell her...I want to tell someone, and I can trust her...but it's so hard, and kinda embarrassing. Toni was staring at me from across the room. "Whats wrong? You look nervous about something?" I turned to face her, and she looked concerned. I closed my eyes and sighed. I have to admit it. Maybe it will be easier to deal with if I do. I sat up cross-legged and faced her, the pillow in my lap. "Errrr well..." I started drumming my hands on the pillow, a nervous reaction. Why was it so hard to say? I looked down, trying to find the words. Toni had also sat up now, a small smile was on her face. She probably thought it was something important and was a little excited. "Okay." I said, out loud to myself. "Alright...well." I looked up at Toni and began to blush. "I REALLY like DiCo, like...loads"  
Toni looked a little shocked by my confession. "But you never like anybody." I twiddled my fingers and looked at some very interesting pieces of fluff on the floor. "I know. I'm shocked myself. It's kind of weird, the first guy I like and he's exactly like me, shows how much I love myself." I laughed nervously. Toni was still staring at me.  
"I think you two would be cute together." I fell back and sighed heavily. "He doesnt like me like that. Just as a friend." That was the real reason it was hard to say I liked him...it hurt that he didnt have the same feelings. I heard Toni cross the room to sit on the end of my bed. "Are you sure that he doesnt like you?" "Yup." I answered without really needing to think about the answer. I was positive. I shut my eyes, I didnt want to talk about it anymore. Then I felt something soft on my face. I jumped up and saw that Toni had hit me with her pillow. I moved so I sat as far away from her as possible on the bed. She just smiled.  
"What was that for?" I asked. Her smile grew wider. "Because youre so blind." I tilted my head, Ryan had said the same thing. What did they know that I didnt? I was about to ask when I heard movement outside of our door.  
Toni got up carefully, crept to the door, and quickly opened it.  
"Bam!" she shouted. She moved so I could see Bam trying to crawl away from the door. He looked up at us and gave us a sheepish grin.

Bams PoV  
The guys and I were having a few drinks in the Pirate bar when I decided to go and get the girls to join us. They'd had quite a hard day and thought they could do with a few drinks. As I got closer to their room I heard they were talking, so I strained to listen and crept to their door. They could do with a good scare. I knealt infront of the door, one ear pressed against it, listening for the right moment. Then I heard something completely unexpected. "I really like DiCo"  
Oh. My. God. Did I just hear that right? She likes DiCo? I smiled to myself. It's amazing what you can learn about people. Now, how do I use this new information? I thought for a few moments and decided the best thing was to tell DiCo. There's no way I can keep a secret and I dont think it's right to use this against her...I just hope she doesnt hate me for this. I turned away on the spot and started to crawl away very slowly. I put my right hand down and the floor creaked. Oh shit. I stayed still so it didnt creak anymore, just hoping the girls didnt come to check. But I had no luck.  
"Bam"  
I looked around. The door was open and the two girls were staring at me, shocked. I just smiled at them nervously.

"How could you?" said Penny, from across the room. Once I was found they invited me in, and asked what I knew. I also told them I planned to tell DiCo. "He deserves to know!" I protested. "But what about me?" Penny asked. She looked so embarrasssed, I did feel kind of sorry for her. "I'm still telling him." I said firmly as I got up to walk out. Penny jumped up. "I have a challenge for you!" I looked at her curiously, how could I refuse a challenge.  
"Okay." I said as I sat back down. Penny relaxed a bit and sat back down. "Okay, if I win DiCo never finds out, if you win, I'll tell him myself." I nodded and smiled. I never lose!  
"So whats the challenge?" Penny looked at Toni and shrugged. I guess she hadnt thought of one yet. "How about Bam has to teach April how to skateboard by 5pm tomorrow." suggested Toni. Penny nodded.  
"Fine." I agreed. How hard could this be? I got back up and walked to the door. "Alright, we start at 7am tomorrow. Now, wont you girls join the guys and I for a drink downstairs." 


	10. Chapter 10

Have u got size fat? #10

Pennys PoV  
I didnt sleep at all that night. I was worried sick. I couldnt let Bam win, I just couldnt. At about 6am, I wandered down to the kitchen. It was really early, but I needed to eat. I decided on a full English breakfast, since it would take a while to make, and I needed something to take my mind off of the forthcoming events. I made enough for everybody. I was sure Bam was determined to start at 7, like he said the night before.  
At about 6.30, when I had finished making all the breakfasts, I heard the front door open and then several male voices, one of which I recognised as Bams. There were two voices I didnt recognise, though. I sat at the table and began to eat my breakfast. Bam came in, with the two men, and smiled as he saw me. "Ready to lose?" he asked.  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I replied, with a smirk.  
"Someones confident." He turned to the two men on his right. "These are my accompalices, Brandon Novak and Tim O'Conner"  
They both waved. I smiled at them. "I've done everyone breakfast." I said to Bam. Then I turned to Brandon and Tim. "I did Vito breakfast, but he's not here. You two can split that, it's practically two meals on one plate." They laughed. "Thanks." Tim said, walking over to the plates. "Alright, well Novak and I will wake everyone up." said Bam. Just as he and Novak were about to walk through the door, I asked, "Do these two know?...you know"  
Bam turned to face me, looked confused for a moment, then smiled. "Nah, no one does. Dont worry, I havent told anyone." He turned to walk out.  
"Honestly, I dont know why people dont just trust me." he said to Novak, who just laughed. Tim sat down next to me with Vitos plates. "So, you're English?" he asked, waving a fork full of food. I smiled politely and nodded. This is going to be a long day.

"She doesnt even know yet?" I raised my eyebrows. Bam shook his head and ran upstairs. He came back down, followed by a very tired looking April.  
"Its only 7am, why did you wake me!" she moaned. "So you can learn to skateboard." Bam reasoned. "What! I'm not learning to skateboard." she half laughed. "Oh, but you are"  
April shook her head. "I could never do that." Bam managed to convince her though, so everyone got ready and we went outside, Glomb carrying safety gear (he had just arrived) He had also brought this thing, i had no idea what it was, it was some skating boarding thing so i was clueless. Apparently it was for April to practice on. Although I thought it completely unnecessary. April put on her helmet, elbow pads and knee pads, looked at the skateboard and laughed. "I wont be able to do this at all." she smiled. "You'll be fine."

By lunchtime she still couldnt just go along on the skateboard. We decided to take a break and April went inside to make some lunch. "We should take her somewhere, to get her away and waste time." I whispered to Toni. She nodded and grinned. We got up and walked inside,  
to where April was, in the kitchen.  
"Hi girls." she smiled. "Hey. You dont really wanna learn to skateboard, do ya?" Toni asked. "Not really." April screwed up her nose. "Well, why dont you come out to lunch with us?" I asked.  
"What about the guys"  
"They'll survive, come on lets just go." Toni said. April shrugged, "Okay, sure." She smiled and we went. We had to sneak out the back way though, seeing as everyone else was at the front.

We took April to a posh-ish restaurant in the main town centre. We were trying to keep her away from the guys for as long as possible.  
"You know, its nice to do this." said April, "I never get to have a nice quiet meal without a food fight and all that"  
"Yeah, its a nice change." agreed Toni.  
We'd been at the restuarant for about an hour and a half, when Bam walked into the restaurant. I was facing the door and April was infront of me, so I saw him enter. I nudged Toni under the table and nodded my head in the direction of Bam. What the hell are we gonna do? Toni and I tried to keep our heads down so Bam didnt see us, but he did. He signalled for the others to enter and then made his way other to us, while April chatted, blissfully unaware of the situation. Bam was upon us, when a trolley full of food passed by us. I jumped up, grabbed some random plates of food and threw them at Bam, he ducked, but still got splattered with gravy.  
While I distracted Bam, Toni grabbed April and made for the back exit. Unfortunately, Ryan and Novak saw this and went after them, leaving the rest of the guys to have a food fight with me.  
I wasnt really sure what was going on, food was flying everywhere and the other people in the restaurant were screaming. Then the next thing I knew Toni came running back screaming, "They got April! They got April!" Toni fell down next to me, panting.  
"How could you let them get April"  
Toni glared at me, "She's old! She couldnt keep up"  
I jumped up just in time to see Bam and the others running out of the main entrance. I chased after them, but just as I got out of the door, they all climbed into Bams Hummer, April was in the back looking slightly amused. The car began to move, but that wasnt going to stop me! I chased after it, a camera man following me.  
So, there I was, runnning down the middle of the road chasing after a Hummer. When it was too far away, I collapsed to my knees.  
"Damn you Bam!" I screamed to the sky, "Damn you to hell!" Of course I was half joking.

When we got back to the Castle, April was on the skateboard again, this time she was being coached by O'Conner. Bam and the others were sitting around having a few drinks. Toni and I went to join them.  
"I still cant belive you chased the Hummer." said Glomb, as he handed me a drink.  
"Yeah, that was so funny!" added DiCo.  
Toni plopped down next to me, "You should have seen her curse Bam, that was hilarious"  
The guys just laughed. I wasnt really listening to their converstaion, I was mainly watching April. I really hope she fails! Please let her fail!

"Come on April! Come on April!" urged Bam. "You've only got 2 minutes left.!" Bam was fussing with April as the rest of us watched. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, a nervous grin on my face. Oh my god, oh my god, she's going to fail! Please let her fail!  
"It's OVER!" I heard DiCo call in his announcers voice. "YES!" I screamed. Toni and I began jumping up and down, then I rushed to hug April. She looked so confused and slightly grateful for the hug.

Tonis PoV I didnt know whether I was glad or not that Penny won, I mean, her and DiCo should so be together. And now he cant find out. I just went along with Penny anyway. April looked so confused when she hugged her, it was amusing. Bam looked pissed off.  
"Lets go to the pirate bar." Ryan said, and everyone followed. I went to go too, but someone pulled me back. I turned around and bumped into Raab. "Can we go out somewhere? I just wanna spend some time alone with you." I smiled. That was sweet. "Sure, where do you wanna go?" I asked.  
"It's up to you"  
Ooh, I know. "The Corpse Bride is out in the cinema, wanna go"  
"Yeah ok. That looks good." Raab said, putting his arm around me.

"Wow, I love Tim Burton." The film had just finished and now we were walking along, going wherever.  
"Yeah it was pretty cool." he agreed.  
I liked going to the cinema with him. He didnt try to make out with me, not that I didnt like it, just there's a time and a place. And you miss the movie,  
so there's not really any point in paying to make out, when you can just do it at home, for free. He took my hand and we just talked about a load of random stuff. We were going through a park, so we sat down. I shivered and Raab put his arms around me. I leant against him and played with his fingers. "How are you and Penny getting along?" I asked. He sighed. "I dont know"  
"You dont know?" "Well, we do talk to each other and hang out sometimes, but I hardly know her and she doesnt seem to want to share things with me, like, she can talk to Glomb easier than me, and it makes me feel umcomfortable sometimes. " he explained. Aaw bless him. "Hmm. I think she feels you dont have time for her, I dont know though. We'll work something out." I didnt really know what to say, to be honest. "You know that skateboard thing today? What was that all about?" "Me and Penny were talking last night, and she admitted she likes DiCo, but Bam was eavesdropping so we decided to teach April to skateboard, and if he failed DiCo mustn't find out." I emphasised the last part. "Ah, thats why she was so happy when April failed. And dont worry, I wont tell anyone"  
I smiled. He's so lovely. We talked for a bit longer, it was just nice to feel so comfortable with someone. We sat in silence for a bit. Raab held me tighter and sighed. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, that was a happy sigh."

Raabs PoV  
I havent even been dating her a week and I feel so happy already. I'm not in love with her yet, just...I dont know, it was weird. She is just so easy to get along with, always smiling and just...she's so lovely. Even though we're not saying anything, like now, it's still fun being around her. If you get what I mean.  
She was still playing with my fingers. "I'm kinda hungry, can I go get a burger or something?" Toni asked. "Yeah ok, I'm hungry too"  
We walked back into town and got something to eat, and then went to a bar for a drink. Or two. Or three...

Pennys PoV  
Me and the guys were sat in the pirate bar having a few drinks. Toni and Raab had disappeared, I guess they'd gone off somewhere...they're great together.  
"It's too hot!" whined Novak, who was laying on the floor, fanning himself with a piece of paper. "Lets...lets sit on the balcony." slurred Bam.  
"Yeah!" agreed Ryan, over enthusiastically. He was very drunk and couldnt stand still, so he leant on Bam then looked at the stool. "You bring the beer!" They 'walked' on. I wasnt drunk, so I just laughed at them before following. Everyone was standing on the balcony, talking, well laughing for no reason at all.  
I turned to Glomb who was leaning on a rail, he gave me a very vacant smile. No use trying to talk to him, so I walked over to DiCo. But only because he wasnt as drunk as everyone else, infact he hadnt really drunk anything. That's the only reason. I swear. He smiled as I stood next to him. "You alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking. I dont really drink when I think." he answered. "What'cha thinking about"  
"What that challenge was about. Did you have a bet with Bam or something?" he asked. How do I answer this?  
"Ahhh!" I spun around to look for whoever screamed. Someone was missing...Glomb! Ryan was leaning over the rail, laughing. I ran to where he was and looked over.  
Glomb was laying on the ground. Very still. 


End file.
